Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Vongola and Yousokage
by xxHinaAngelxx
Summary: Having to run away with four of her best friends, Hinata was sent to another world by a black hooded cloaked man. The problem? She had anmesia with only knowing her name and turned into her 4 year old body! What changes will happen? TsunaxHinata!
1. Target 1

Hi! It's me, xxHinaAngelxx! I just done a new fic again. This had been bugging me ever since I've been watching Katekyo Hitman Reborn lately and I just had to put this down! I always wanted to do a TsunaxHinata fic along with a YamamotoxHinata one too, but thats not until later when I have enough votes whether I should do a RoxasxHinata fic or a AlvissxHinata one. It's still going on I don't have enough votes to know which one has won. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new story! I know I will be having fun with this one! After all, I love Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**WARNING**: There's going to be a slight lime in here. Why did you think it's rated M, hmm? I thought I should warn you before you start. If I sucked at it...I'm _really_ sorry! This is my first time writing one really and I plan to get better at it along with writing lemons but that isn't till much later! I'm not truly a pervert who will write it right away at almost _every_ chapter! That just isn't me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Naruto! I wish I did though. A girl can dream.

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

_Vongola and Himekage_

* * *

Main Pairing: TsunaxHinata

Other Pairings: YamamotoxOc, GaaraxKyoko, NarutoxOc, ?, ?

Some: TsunaxKyoko, TsunaxHaru, YamamotoxHinata, HibarixHinata

* * *

Target 1

_The Beginning_

* * *

Five shadowed 17 year old teenagers jumped from tree to tree. The five kept going faster and faster to get far away from the people that were after them. All of the people they love and cared all died sometime ago. Only four of their precious people survived but were separated from them and the five could only hope that they were alright, wherever they were.

The attack and invasion upon their world caught everyone off guard. It was all completely unexpected. Everything went so fast for them. It was total chaos.

Before they knew it, the people whom they all held dear to them were all killed and gone from their lives and soon everyone else were soon controlled. Every shinobi in the Elemental Continent were all controlled because of the special ability of the leader who had done of this…

LeXen.

The name always boiled the five in anger and hatred.

It was because of him they lost their home. Turns out he works with the Akatsuki and Orichimaru. The whole Elemental Continent was completely overpowered by them.

LeXen had this powerful ability to take control over a person's mind but for some strange reason…it didn't seem to work on the five and their friends. That was why all of their friends, except four, were all killed. It wasn't till later that they found out why.

"They're catching up. Our speed isn't fast enough," A gruff and monotone voice said.

"Eh? B-but how did they get faster than us?" A feminine and soft worried voice shouted in disbelief.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it was because WE'RE GETTING SLOWER!" A female voice shouted sarcastically.

"Naruto, Gaara was right…again. It was a bad idea to leave in such a hurry when we only gotten less than 3 hours of sleep," A soft female voice said deadpanned.

"We had to, Hinata. You didn't noticed but they were about to ambush us. I felt their chakra gaining on us," A youthful yet gruff voice explained.

"Can you all just shut up and concentrate on getting away from _them_," The monotone voice said.

"We know that Gaara!"

Gaara was the older one of the group. He had red messy spiked hair that reached a bit above his shoulders. He had light green eyes with black dark bags around his eyes from insomnia. His skin was unusually pale since he lived in the desert in his entire life. He wore a small brown pouch around his hip that was filled with pounds and pounds of sand since the seals on it allowed it thanks to Jiraiya's and Naruto's expertise on seals. He wore a red long sleeve shirt with a gray vest on top of it. His Sunagakura headband was tied around his hip at the opposite directed from his sand sealed pouch. He wore black baggy pants with fish-net ankles and black ninja sandals. On the left side of his forehead was a kanji word that read 'love'. He was known as the Kazekage from the Hidden Sand Village.

Naratii, Gaara's long lost twin, had the same messy spiked hair as her brother's but instead of red she had turquoise and the end of her hair reached her shoulders. She had eye-brows, unlike her brother, was placed delicately above her bright sky-blue eyes. Like her brother, she had pale soft skin. She wore a sleeve-less hooded, black shirt with a white ribbon tied around under her breasts and half of her waist. She wore a fish-net around her wrists toward about 3 inches bellow her elbow from both of her lower arms. She wore baggy shorts with many pockets that reached a bit above her knees. She wore a black headband tied around her forehead with the tied knot placed at the left side of her head and her turquoise bangs slightly covered the top of the headband along with coming down at the end of the headband. Her left ear was pierced from a fang earring. Around her ankles to the mid section of her lower legs were wrapped in white bandages and wore black ninja sandals.

Natsume had black shoulder length hair with unnoticeable brown and golden highlights. She had two beautiful indigo eyes that always swim to blue or lavender like the water. She had slightly soft pale skin that was slightly tanned. She wore her Konoha headband tied around her forehead with her spiked bangs covering half of the headband. Around her neck was a blue colored fox pendant necklace and wore a silver rune ring with a blue ruby in the middle of the ring. She wore a gold hoop earring pierced in her right ear. She wore a fish-net shirt with a blue hooded vest over it. She wore tight black shorts that reached in the mid of her upper leg that was a bit passed her hip. She wore a skirt cape with the front of her legs open and reached a bit above the back of her knees. She wore black finger-less ninja gloves with an outlined heart birthmark on her left cheek. She wore black ninja sandals.

Hinata had long flowing raven-blue hair unlike anyone from her clan. She had two sparkled lavender pupil-less eyes that showed the sign of her kekkei genkai. Her skin was soft pale skin and had her proud Konoha headband around her neck. She wore a fish-net shirt with an unzipped short lavender hooded jacket that slightly passed the bottom of her perfectly shaped breasts. She wore black baggy pants with black ninja sandals. Around her right wrist was a chained bracelet with a raccoon, a black wolf, a blue fox, a lioness, and a red fox pendants chained around it.

Naruto had wild spiked blond hair that now matched his father's wild spiked hair. He had two marvelous azure blue eyes that could make the sky jealous. His proud Konoha headband was tied around his forehead with his spiked blond hair covering half of the headband just like his father. His skin was tanned and had three whisker birth marks on each side of his cheeks. He had a small nine-tailed fox earring pierced in his right ear. He wore black finger-less ninja gloves. He wore a dark orange shirt and a black collared coat with orange flames at the bottom of it. He wore black baggy pants and black ninja sandals. Around his neck was an emerald green crystal necklace that Tsunade had given him from a bet when he was 12.

"What are we going to do? They are advancing us quickly," Natsume asked nervously. She really didn't want to loose any more of her friends again.

"We don't have any other choice but to attack them," Gaara said remorsefully.

"But we have to knock them unconscious if they're not from Sound or Darkna," Naruto reminded them.

Everyone nodded.

"Ok, let's go," Naruto said.

The five 17 year olds stopped and faced their enemies. They were soon surrounded by ninjas they yet not know if it's the _real_ enemy.

The five used their telepathic thoughts to communicate without anyone knowing what they were planning. It was one of their dead friend's gifts before they passed away.

'_Hinata,' _Naruto silently ordered.

'_Got it,'_ Hinata said telepathetically, as she quickly sended chakra toward her lavender pupil-less eyes.

_Byakugan!_

Veins suddenly popped out at the side of her eyes as her eyes turned completely white and the veins surrounded into a circle inside her white eyes. Her vision became black, white, and chakra. She focused her eyes on the ninja's headbands and was relieved to see they were from Sound and Darkna.

'_They're Sound and Darkna shinobis,' _Hinata revealed.

'_Good…we get to go all out. I'm completely pissed off for them ruining my sleep,'_ Naratii mentally growled.

The four shivered, knowing for a fact that the influence from within their friend upon her bloodlust and anger managements but they were more worried than scared.

'_Alright let's do this,'_ Naruto said.

'_Hai!'_

The five soon jumped and attacked.

Gaara looked cold at the Sound and Darkna shinobis that surrounded him. He folded his arms on top of his chest and looked boredly at this. He could sense by their chakra that they were all Chuunins. This made him want to sigh in annoyance.

'_They're all Chuunins,' _Gaara monotonously said.

'_So it seems,'_ Natsume said as she drowned the ninjas from willing the water wrap around their heads then slashed them with her kunai.

'_This frickin' sucks! That fuckin' LeXen is underestimating us again!'_ Naratii growled angrily as she killed some shinobis from her darkness elemental chakra and instantly turned them into spikes and strucked them toward their chests.

'_Isn't that a good thing?'_ Hinata asked as she killed each ninja with her Jyuuken and strike them to the chest to stop their hearts.

No one said anything but continued to instantly kill their enemies.

"Sand Coffin!" Gaara balled in fist as he instantly crushed his enemies when they were trapped inside the sand. Blood immediately burst out of the coffin of sand as the sand blocked the blood from landing on Gaara.

"That was the last of them," Gaara muttered.

Naruto, Natsume, Naratii, and Hinata all jumped in front of Gaara.

"That wasn't nearly a challenge, let alone a warm-up," Naratii growled angrily.

"Naratii, calm down. You're starting to let _it_ influence your blood thirst again," Gaara warned with worried eyes.

Naratii closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Right…it's getting more and more difficult to control _it_," Naratii said as she let her darkness chakra flow toward her fang earring.

"Don't worry about it. You'll get the hang of it," Natsume said gently.

"Yeah, if _it_ wasn't so damaged," Naratii grumbled.

"We'll find a way. Ero-sennin and I did promise you that we'll find a way to strengthen it. Especially since we still have my dad's notes," Naruto said reassuringly.

"I know," Naratii sighed. "But that pervert isn't with us so how on earth will you be able to do it?" Naratii said helplessly.

"I am a master on it, remember? Ero-sennin did say I have a knack for it just like my father had," Naruto said with a far away look.

The four could feel Naruto's sudden depression. It always happens whenever he talked about his parents which was understandable since he was the only one not knowing anything about them or was ever raised by them. Both of his parents all died on the same day when he was born.

"We better leave and set up for camp. Back up may arrive soon and I for one want some sleep," Hinata said.

The others agreed and immediately left the place. Not noticing the shadowed person following them.

After finding a place to camp and ate the girls' most delicious food, the five teenagers went off to sleep in their camping tents. They all slept peacefully in their sleeping bags…except for one.

* * *

Where…am I? _She thought as she floated in darkness._

_A gentle breeze could be felt upon her slightly flushed cheeks._

"_Hinata," A gentle voice said._

Who are you? _Hinata wondered without moving her lips or opening her eyes._

"_Open your eyes…Hina-hime," The voice begged._

_Hinata felt herself blush from the name the voice called her._

_With a gulp, Hinata slowly opened her eyes._

_Her lavender pupil-less eyes were met with two warm gently brown eyes. That's when she noticed he was floating above her. The boy had messy bushy spiked brown hair and two wide innocent brown eyes like her own but held such gentleness and warmth and slightly smaller. He wore a blue shirt with sky-blue sleeves and a pair of dark brown baggy pants with many pockets on them._

"_Who…are you?" Hinata whispered out._

_A warm gently smile could be seen upon the boy's face._

"_My name's Tsunayoshi Sawada but you could just call me, Tsuna," The boy, Tsuna, said._

"_Ano…how is it you know my name?" Hinata asked curiously._

"_Don't you feel it?" Tsuna asked with a slight hint of sadness in his brown eyes._

"_Eh?" Hinata's eyes widened then looked confused at him. "What do you mean?"_

"_You really don't remember," Tsuna sighed. "Although…I really don't blame you since I still can't remember it myself since it had been years ago," Tsuna said with a sad smile._

"_What are you-?" Hinata was immediately interrupted when Tsuna put a finger upon her soft lips. For some reason, she felt herself blushing._

"_It's ok. Hmm, it seems that I have to go," Tsuna said as the bottom of his feet was slowly disappearing along with the rest of his body._

"_Wait! Tsuna-kun!" Hinata shouted, suddenly feeling alarmed and scared. She tried to reach out to him but instead, Tsuna gently grabbed her soft hand and pushed it back gently._

_Tsuna shook his head at Hinata._

"_I have to go," Tsuna said sorrowfully as he gently stroked her soft flustered left cheek._

_Hinata blushed but a felt a painful tug inside her heart as she watched Tsuna slowly disappearing. Suddenly she felt her mouth move on its own and called out a name she never knew and yet…she felt like she had._

"_Giotto!"_

_Before Tsuna fully disappeared, his eyes widened then softened and smiled warmly at her._

"_Alexia," He whispered._

_That was when they both saw someone else that took their place._

_Hinata saw a handsome young man that had Tsuna's messy bushy spiked hair but instead of brown hair…it was completely blond. His eyes were azure blue that seemed to pierce through her soul. He looked to be about 25 years old. He wore a large black cloak and a unique looking black, metal-clad gloves with a metal silver plate crest on the back of his hand with a Roman numeral I on it._

_She felt like her heart thumping against her chest and heat gracefully went toward her pale cheeks. The young man cupped her cheeks and he thanked all the Gods for still having the top half of his body still solid and visible. Hinata felt a sudden shiver running down her spine as he stroked her cheek and neck._

"_Giotto/Tsuna," Hinata's mixture voices of two, moaned._

_The wonderful warm smile never left which made Hinata feel completely vulnerable against it. His azure blue eyes pierced through her lavender eyes._

"_Alexia/Hinata," His own mixture voices of both Giotto and Tsuna, groaned as he slowly moved his face closer to her own._

_Not waiting any longer, they both furiously pressed their lips into a passionate kiss. Another shiver ran Hinata's spine when she felt his soft lips against her own. She let out a pleasurable moan escape her lips as soon as she felt a hot, wet tongue, asking for permission to enter. She slowly parted her lips, inviting that hot wet tongue inside her mouth._

_He groaned when he tasted the familiar taste of cinnamon and vanilla. Hinata moaned as she tasted a familiar taste of blueberry._

_Hinata gasped when she felt the solid ground and shivered along with a blush when she felt his hot and hard body against her own. How his disappeared body came back, they didn't know nor did they care. She opened her dazed lavender pupil-less eyes and noticed his appearance were back to Tsuna's but that only made her whole body shiver even more in pleasure._

"_Ts-Tsuna…" Hinata moaned out and blushed. She couldn't believe what she was doing but her clouded mind didn't seem to let her notice any of it._

"_H…Hinata," Tsuna groaned as he looked adoringly at her._

_Tsuna immediately kissed Hinata and both moaned once they started to taste the other again. They both kissed in such hunger that they both had never felt before. Their hearts kept pounding against their chest rapidly. Tsuna sucked her now ravished red lips between his teeth that made Hinata moan even more in pleasure._

_Without meaning to, Tsuna grinded his hips against his crotch against hers which sended a great shock of pleasure between them. Both moaned and arched their back in a bliss. Tsuna began to kiss down Hinata's jaw toward her neck. Hinata moaned when she felt Tsuna suck and bite her neck and collar bone. She sighed as Tsuna licked upon the hickey of her neck._

_They both began to grind even harder and faster._

"_Tsu…Tsu-kun…ah! I…I…" Hinata could barely make out a word and quickly had her hand upon her mouth and bit her index finger._

"_Nnngh! Hi…Hina-hime…oh god!" Tsuna groaned as he grinded even harder as he squeezed her left perfectly shaped breast over the shirt._

_Hinata moaned. She could feel the intense heat all over her body especially down where Tsuna was grinding at. She felt so wet and knew that she was almost there._

_Tsuna nimble her ear then had his right hand to her hip and made a huge grind that made Hinata gasped. Her eyes widened and she immediately screamed in ecstatic._

"_TSU-KUN!"_

"_Hina…hime…god come to me, hime," Tsuna groaned as he kept grinding harder and faster._

_Hinata couldn't think. The full pleasure kept blinding her into a bliss. When she felt Tsuna grind along side her thrusted hip into a hard thrust, Hinata couldn't take it anymore._

"_Tsu…Tsu-kun! I…ah! I'm…coming!" Hinata screamed out with a moan._

_Tsuna moaned and immediately came once he felt the wet of Hinata's cum from his pants where his harden cock was._

"_Hina-hime!" Tsuna moaned as he hungrily kissed Hinata's delicious lips._

_Hinata groaned till there was a sudden flash of light. Both of their eyes widened._

"_Tsuna…?" Hinata asked._

"_Oh no…times up," Tsuna said sadly._

"_No… Tsuna I…"_

_Before Hinata could finish Tsuna kissed her that easily made her melt._

"_I have to go…we'll meet again. I promise," Tsuna said softly as he softly stroked her cheeks after letting go of the kiss._

_Hinata felt tears coming upon her lavender eyes. She watched as he finally disappeared that made her heart ache._

"_Tsuna…"_

* * *

Hinata gasped as she sat up from her sleeping bag. Her cheeks were still flustered in a blush and her lavender pupil-less eyes widened as they frantically looked around. Sweat dripped down her face and her heart thumped against her chest painfully.

She found herself disappointed once she realized where she was. Hinata sighed and tried to calm her frantic heart. She swallowed the lump from her throught as she brought her left hand toward her lips with blush.

_Wh...what just happened?_ Hinata wondered.

With a sigh, Hinata slowly gotten up and noticed the wet damp from her sleeping bag and panties. She blushed five more shades of red.

_Oh my god! I can't believe I...I..._ Hinata blushed and couldn't even finish the embarrassing thought.

She quickly changed another pair of panties and cleaned her sleeping bag with the cleaning jutsu she just recently learned. After dressing up, she gotten up and walked out of her tent.

_Might as well I make breakfast for everyone,_ Hinata thought. _At least I get to do something and try to forget about...that dream,_

But no matter what Hinata did to get her mind off about the dream and focus on cooking breakfast for her friends, her mind always seemed to wonder off toward the dream and the boy.

Just recalling those warm passionate brown eyes looking down into her own lavender eyes always sends a pleasant shiver down her spine that left her flustered and confused about the feelings she was starting to have. Then there was the sexual action she did with the boy that always seemed to arouse her and make her crotch ache in such an intense way.

_Why can't I forget about that dream?_ Hinata wondered in annoyance.

Soon after about an hour or so, everyone finally woke up and were surprised to see breakfast already been made. Hinata, noticed their arrival, smiled at them and beckoned them to get started on eating.

After eating and filled their empty stomachs, they quickly packed their stuff and left. As they jumped from tree to tree, Hinata felt a forboding feeling coming stronger and stronger. She didn't like it one bit.

Suddenly, a spray of shurikens and kunais headed straight toward them.

Gaara's sand shielded them all from them as soon as they were close to striking them.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked as they were all back to back.

A black hooded cloaked man jumped down in front of them. Gaara's eyes narrowed as he heard Shukaku thrash against the seal and kept shouted in a panick tone to get of there and run away from this man. Naruto and Naratii were also experiencing the same thing and started to get weary of the man.

"What do you want?" Naratii asked rudely with her sky-blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

The man didn't say anything but his eyes lingered toward Hinata. In the end, his black, medal-clad gloved finger was pointing toward Hinata.

"All I want...is that girl," He said.

"What?" Naruto shouted as his azure blue eyes narrowed into a glare. Gaara and Naratii also glared at the man while Hinata and Natsume looked worried.

"Like hell we're going to let you!" Naratii growled.

"Then you leave me no choice," He said as a sudden sprout of fire soon appeared surrounded his black metal-cladded gloves that Hinata found them familiar.

Before Naruto, Gaara, Naratii, and Natsume knew it, they all fell unconscious. Hinata's eyes widened in shock as she looked at her injured unconscious friends. Hinata narrowed her eyes then glared angrily at the man.

"Now that you're the only one conscious, I'll be able to use it without any of your friends interfering," The man said as he quickly did a numerous amount of hand-signs and finished them before Hinata could do anything.

Hinata's eyes widened in shock. _That's impossible! The only ones who could perform seals that quickly are Jiraiya, Naruto, and...the Yondaime...Naruto's father,_ Hinata thought.

A black portal soon appeared once the man finished performing whatever jutsu he just did. Hinata tensed as she took a small step back only to be in shock to find the man behind her. She found herself looking into a familiar pair of eyes.

Before she could study them, the man pushed Hinata inside the portal which knocked her unconscious.

The man looked sadly as the black portal vanished.

With a sigh, he looked at the unconscious blond.

_I'm sorry but I had no other choice. You will soon join her but not right now. Hopefully you'll find the other four from your group, for a new adventure will be set for you. Hopefully this will also help you all become stronger so you can defeat your own enemies from this world,_ The man thought sadly as he squat down next to Naruto. He softly brushed Naruto's wild spiked hair in a fatherly way. Relunctly he gotten up and looked sadly at the sleeping blond shinobi. _'Till we meet again. I know otouto(little brother) would have been proud of you...Naruto,'_

With that, the man vanished in a burst of flames.

* * *

She was floating in the mids of darkness. As Hinata kept floating away, the more her body kept aching. It was like some force was trying to break her whole body apart and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. In fact, she could feel the warm familiar liquid on her skin and the familiar smell of blood.

Soon the place started to move her with such force that gashed her with many deep serious wounds. Blood nearly covered her whole body. Her clothes were ripped from the pressure.

Her body ached and screamed in pain.

That was when she felt her whole body feeling pressured as if it was trying to shrink itself. In fact...that's exactly what is happening.

Her once heart-chaped face became much rounder and more child-like. Her already small soft hands became smaller like that of a small child along with the rest of her body. The pain as it processed was unbearable that Hinata felt like screaming. The problem was that it even hurt to even move her mouth.

Hinata soon began to leave the place and began to land on a very wet floor. The impact made a huge crack noise from her head. More blood poured down the wet puddled floor.

She didn't dare to make a move. Her body just hurts so much that she didn't dare make a move. Her head especially throbbed so painfully that she could hear herself screaming inside her head since it still hurt to make the slightest movement.

Soon felt water drop lets of rain falling on her but she didn't care.

Finally, she gave in and became unconscious.

Not far off was a 4 year old messy bushy spiked brown haired boy.

His name?

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

"Where is bally?" Tsuna wondered as he gotten out of his house and into the rain. Luckily his parents haven't realized it.

Tsuna looked around that wasn't too far off his house since he didn't want to get lost like he did last time. As he searched around for his ball, he noticed something nearby. Curious, Tsuna gotten closer and was shocked and scared from what he found.

On the raining street floor laid an unconscious girl that looked about his age. But that wasn't what scared him, what scared him were her serious injuries and blood that nearly covered the girl. A sudden sense of panick and unexplainable bravery, Tsuna ran toward the girl. He gently rolled his hand on her bloody cheek and had a sudden sense of relief once he noticed that she was still breathing.

With an uncharastic determination, Tsuna carefully picked the girl up on his back. He was lucky to find her so light that even for him to carry her.

_I better go get help!_ Tsuna thought as he quickly ran toward his house as fast as he could. Not knowing that this girl will change his life forever no matter if a certain baby was already going to change his.

* * *

10 years later

Far off in Sicily, Italy on the streets of a small hillside village was a small baby boy. He was no ordinary baby for he walked gracefully and important than a awkward walking baby. He had a black Mafia hat with an orange ribbon around it. His hat was lowered, not showing his big black baby eyes that were more sharpened unlike the innocent cute eyes that a baby has. On the side of the hat was black spikes of hair. He wore a black suit with a yellow pacifier on his small chest.

Nearby was a man who had his arms on a woman. When he noticed the baby, he immediately stiffened and was scared that he might noticed him. He immediately relaxed as soon as the baby passed by and let out a sigh along with a smirk. Not knowing that the baby had indeed noticed but didn't want to put up with him right at the moment.

He calmly walked toward a bar and opened the doors. The men inside were not startled or surprised for they had expected him.

The slightly old looking old man was the first to talk.

"Reborn. Called out by the old man again?"

The blond haired creepy looking guy was the second to have talked.

"The populare ones have it tough. Is it Rome this time? Venice?"

"Giappone (Japan)," Reborn replied as a green lizard soon popped out of no-where on his hat.

"Japan? The old man finally decided?" The slightly old looking man asked.

"This one will probably be a long journey," Reborn remarked.

Suddenly, the man from before came behind Reborn and attacked him with a knife. Just when he was about to strike, Reborn took out a greenand black looking gun and pointed at him before the man could even strike him.

"This isn't a toy," Reborn warned.

The man immediately dropped the knife and dropped his head into a defeat. The gun then changed into the lizard that was on his hat and crawled on Reborn's arm.

"My name is...the Hitman tutor...Reborn!"

The story will now begin!


	2. Target 2

Hey everyone! I'm back~! I'm really sorry for the wait everyone! TT^TT I had a really hard time writing this since I also had to watch the episode to do this! I hope it doesn't suck or is crappy! If it is, I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT IT! I could only hope you all enjoy the chapter! Hopefully I could update the next chapter a lot sooner. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter of my Katekyo Hitman Reborn!xNaruto crossover story! Enjoy! =^-^=

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or Naruto!

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

_Vongola and Yousokage_

xxHinaAngelxx

* * *

Main Pairing: TsunaxHinata

Other Pairings: YamamotoxOc, GaaraxKyoko, NarutoxChrome, GokuderaxHaru, HibarixOc, ?, ?

One Sided: TsunaxKyoko, TsunaxHaru, YamamotoxHinata, HibarixHinata

* * *

Target 2

_Juudaime? Himekage?_

* * *

It had been 10 years since Tsuna found Hinata, and ever since that incident, everything had been very peaceful. When Tsuna's mother, Nana Sawada, asked who Hinata was and where her parents were...Hinata didn't know how to answer Nana. All she told her was her name, Hinata Hyuuga. It wasn't long till they found out that the little girl had basically lost all of her memories with the exception of her name. That was when the Sawada family basically took her in till Hinata could recover her memories.

During the years she had basically became a family member to the Sawadas, especially since Tsuna's and Hinata's friendship became a very strong bond. They basically became inseperable, something that amused Tsuna's father. Even though Hinata was the younger of the two, she always seemed to protect Tsuna from harm and took care of him whenever he was hurt or sick.

Of course, Tsuna also seemed to protect Hinata whenever she was bullied because of her eyes, the only times he was very brave over and very strong. Not only that, but he was the only one who can calm Hinata down and made her feel more comfortable with. They were always best friends...not knowing that their bond was something more powerful than they had thought, and it was beyond than just mere friendship.

Down in the bus stop one early morning, a small familiar baby came out of a blue bus. Reborn walked calmly in the streets of the rows of homes, which were slightly shadowed from the barely rising sun. He finally stopped at one particular house and stood in front of the mail slot. Tip-toeing on a suitcase, Reborn slid in a white envelope inside the mail slot that belonged to the Sawadas.

Running on the same streets was a 14 year old boy. He had black spiked hair with two shining hazel eyes. He wore a white buttoned, collared shirt and dark blue pants and white shoes. Around his wrist was a black wrist-band. Over his right shoulder and holding it with his right hand was a dark gray metal baseball bat with a brown glove that was being held by the bat.

"Ahh, morning practice, morning practice!" He said cheerfully with an easy going grin, as he ran passed by the same house.

The front door opened and in came a beautiful young woman. She had short brown hair with two innocent and shining brown eyes. She wore a yellow apron that showed her white, pink collared sleeve-less shirt. She stretched her arms out in the morning day.

"It's a nice today. Now to get the newspaper," Nana Sawada said with a smile.

Opening the small mail door, Nana noticed a white envelope that Reborn had putten in not that long ago. Curious, she opened the small envelope and read. "'You will be starting a home tutor'?"

About an hour later, a 14 year old girl, with long flowing raven-blue hair and two unusual pupil-less lavender eyes, woke up. She stretched her arms then yawned as she rubbed her eyes in a cute fashion way. Once fully awake, she immediately gotten out of her purple bed and immediately dressed up in her junior high uniform. She tied her soft raven-blue hair into a low pony-tail and putten on a silver chained necklace with a racoon, wolf, two foxes, and a lioness pendants chained around it. It was the only thing besides her headband that was connected to her past. She wore the headband, which had a metal-plate on it with a swirl-like leaf carved on it, around her neck naturally.

She then gotten her school bag and silently walked down stairs toward the kitchen, knowing full well that her best friend was still asleep in his...well, messy room. She silently giggled just imagining it and shook her head in amusement.

"Good morning, okaa-chan!" She greeted softly toward Nana with her usual warm smile.

"Oh, good morning, Hina-chan! Did you sleep well?" Nana asked, as she smiled warmly at the girl she's come to see as her own daughter.

"Hai!" Hinata said cheerfully with a bright smile. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm already almost done here. Can you go and wake up Tsu-kun for me?" Nana asked with kind smile.

Hinata nodded. "Sure thing, okaa-chan! I'm pretty sure his room became a mess again," Hinata said with a giggle.

Nana sighed. "I won't be surprised if it is," Nana said in amusement.

"Well, he won't be Tsuna-kun if it was clean," Hinata answered warmly. She didn't particularly mind the messiness inside Tsuna's room really. She actually found it quite amusing really and loved teasing her cute friend over it.

"Well, you better go wake him up or you will both going to be late," Nana said. "Oh! That's right, I also recieved a letter this morning!"

Hinata blinked a few times in surprise. "Letter? What letter?" Hinata asked.

"Remember how bad Tsuna's test scores in school are?" Nana asked.

Hinata thought back upon all those failed test Tsuna's gotten and sweatdropped. "Ano...hai. What do they got to do with the letter, okaa-chan?" Hinata asked in confusion and bit of dread settled down inside her. She's gotten the feeling that Tsuna is not going to like it one bit.

"Well," Nana began as she took out a piece of paper. "Starting today a home tutor is going to be coming! See, it's on this flyer today," Nana explained as she handed the paper down to Hinata, who immediately took it.

"'I will raise your child to become the leader of the next generation. I am young and good looking. And as long as I have a place to sleep and a meal, I'll teach twenty four hours for free!'" Hinata read aloud, and felt something suspicious about the flyer. _'Yup! Tsuna-kun is _not _going to like this,'_

"Okaa-chan...please don't tell me you already called them...did you?" Hinata asked nervously with a shaky smile.

"Yup! I called immediately!" Nana said cheerfully with a smile.

Hinata face-palmed as she looked at her adopted mother with hooded eyes. _'I swear, okaa-chan could be more naive and innocent than a 5 year old!'_ Hinata thought with sweat-drop.

With sigh, Hinata gotten up. "I'll go and wake Tsuna-kun up now," Hinata said, as she went to go wake up her friend.

"Ok, thank you, Hina-chan!" Nana said.

"You're welcome, okaa-chan!" Hinata said with a smile.

Once the lavender eyes girl reached Tsuna's door, she opened it and walked right in. Just as she suspected, the whole room was a mess.

_'At least this time there aren't any of those stupid marbles,' _Hinata thought with pout. She remembered falling because of them, and hadn't talked to Tsuna for about a week. It was something that they both didn't like. They were inseperable after all; they never once left each other's side since they first met really.

She carefully walked up toward Tsuna's bed and softly shook his shoulder.

"Tsuna-kun, it's time to wake up. We're going to be late if you don't wake up," Hinata said softly as she tried, in vain, to wake up her brown haired friend.

Like usual, Tsuna didn't wake up from his indigo haired friend. With a sigh, Hinata pouted as she crossed her arms on the bottom of her unusually large chest. It embarrasses Hinata how much how breasts keeps growing much larger than the rest of the girls in her class. They were a rather large C-cup breasts, and it worried Hinata that they might turn a D-cup. It brought too much attention toward the boys for her taste. She was glad she had Tsuna with her to stop the boys for doing anything perverted.

In actually reality, she loved the way Tsuna becomes overprotective her. It just made her feel warm and appreciated, even though she can be annoyed that he always protected her a bit. But it was also the hooded look in his eyes he gives off whenever he was serious or angry whenever a guy tried anything perverted or even give off any lustful looks toward her, that made her like his protection.

Hinata could find herself blushing as she looked at her gentle friend. She knew that she was starting to like him much more than she should, and it was slightly starting to scare her upon how much she liked Tsuna because...

_'He has a crush on Kyoko-san,' _Hinata thought sadly as the familiar ache represented inside her chest.

She shook her head and noticed a folded paper in one of Tsuna's drawers from his desk. Curious, Hinata pulled the paper out and unfolded it. She was looking at a familiar looking test with a not so surprising low score.

_'As usual...he got a low score and didn't ask for my help,' _Hinata thought with a sigh. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, who had a fifteen on the math test last week?" Hinata asked toward her sleeping friend, knowing full well it was going to wake him up.

Immediately Tsuna sat up with a nervous expression. "Ah...ah, yes?" Tsuna yelped till he noticed someone was standing right next to his bed. He looked to the right and noticed an amused looking Hinata with a familiar looking test in her hand. His eyes widened with a large blush of embarrassment. "Why do you have that?" Tsuna shouted as he tried to grab it out of Hinata's hands.

Hinata already expected the action so she just moved out of the way in time. Unfortunately, this left Tsuna to fall off the bed. The fourteen year old winced as she watched her best friend fall off right on his face.

"Are you ok, Tsuna-kun?" Hinata asked worriedly.

With a groan, Tsuna sat up from the floor with his back on the bed. "Y-yeah...Ah! The test!" Tsuna yelped as he looked at Hinata's hand. "Where did you get it?"

Hinata looked her friend in amusement. "I found it sticking out from your desk. I guess it might be a good thing that okaa-chan phoned a home tutor for you," Hinata said with a shrug.

Tsuna frowned. "I don't need a home tutor," Tsuna grumbled.

Hinata giggled. "Well, okaa-chan already phone called them," Hinata said sympathetically.

"Hina-chan! Did you wake up, Tsu-kun?" Nana asked as she walked in the room. Her eyes widened upon the sight of the messy room. "Oh my! It looks like you were right again, Hina-chan,"

Tsuna raised an eye-brow. "Right about what?" Tsuna asked.

"About your room," Hinata giggled.

Tsuna pouted. "It's not that - Nani? It's already this late?" Tsuna shouted with wide eyes upon the clock above the door. He immediately sprang up to his feet and ran toward the door till he he paused to add, "Anyway! I don't need a tutor!" With that being said, he ran out of the room.

"Wait Tsuna-kun!" Hinata shouted, getting a familiar de-ja-vu coming up.

"Wha-? Ah!" Tsuna shouted as he slipped from the top step of stairs, and fell down the stairs on his back.

Hinata winced. "Are you ok, Tsuna-kun?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Ow...ah, hai!" Tsuna tried to reasure his friend, but as usual, it didn't work. Hinata came down the stairs and helped Tsuna to sit back up till they both heard a high-pitched voice.

"Ciassu,"

Tsuna and Hinata turned toward the voice, and stared with wide eyes toward a suit-dressed up baby. It was none other than Reborn.

"So you're Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna and Hinata looked at each other as they both looked at Reborn uncertainly.

"Well, yeah I'm Tsuna," Tsuna answered hesitantly.

Reborn slightly moved his eyes toward Hinata discreetly. _'That means the girl is Hinata. Just like Kyuudaime said, she does have pupil-less eyes yet...she can still see. Interresting,'_ Reborn thought before looking back at Tsuna. "Starting from today I'll be looking after you," Reborn said.

Tsuna frowned. "Wait, who is this baby?" Tsuna asked.

Hinata slightly narrowed her eyes at Reborn. _'Why do I get the feeling that the baby is more than just that?' _Hinata wondered. _'I hope Tsuna-kun doesn't do anything that will make the baby hurt him,'_ Hinata knew Reborn was more than he seemed and subconsciously felt his hidden strength, which slightly made her shiver.

"Don't worry, '_Dame-Tsuna'_," Reborn replied.

Tsuna's eyes widened and felt suddenly annoyed. "Why do you know my nickname?" Tsuna asked.

Hinata felt bad for Tsuna. She knew how much her friend hated his nickname, and knew she couldn't do much to stop people for making fun of Tsuna or bully him around. The only times Tsuna showed his strength was whenever she was in danger or hurt.

"Gathering information is a basic skill, Tsuna," Reborn answered simply.

Already annoyed with the nickname, Tsuna could feel his temper loosening. Hinata also noticed and could only pray he doesn't do something stupid again.

"Stop saying 'Tsun, Tsuna' like some big shot. I have a real name, and it's Sawada Tsunayoshi. I don't want to be called 'Tsuna' by some baby like you," Tsuna growled with a glare.

Before Tsuna knew, he watched as Reborn was about to kick him in the face till Hinata immediately stopped the kick by grabbing Reborn's ankle. This caught Reborn by surprise while Hinata narrowed her eyes, already getting used to her body reacting on its own accord.

Tsuna's eyes widened. "Hiiiii!" Tsuna yelped by surprise by how close the kick was going to be.

It was during that time that Nana decided to come down to check what was going on. Once she came down, her eyes were immediately upon Reborn, oblivious toward the tension between Hinata and Reborn.

"Oh, where did you come from little boy?" Nana asked.

Hinata immediately let go of Reborn's arm while Reborn slightly jumped back to face Nana. "I'm..." Reborn began as his hand went through his suit to take out a white card out. "...a home tutor, Reborn,"

Everyone was silent for awhile till Nana finally broke the silence.

"Home tutor? Reborn?" Nana asked with a blink before giggling along with a laughing Tsuna.

Hinata just stiffened as she looked suspiciously at Reborn. She couldn't explain it, but she felt really uneasy with the huge, black eyes baby. She could see that Reborn was beyond than just an innocent baby. His eyes looked nothing like a pure baby, but that of an adult whose seen the horrors of death. Those eyes made her shiver as they gave her an unpleasant headache.

"Don't make me laugh, you're just a baby," Tsuna laughed as tears formed as the edge of his eyes, never noticing Reborn's leg ready to hit his head this time. "Ah, my stomach hurts,"

This time, Hinata couldn't stop the kick from connecting to her friend's head. She winced as Tsuna's head was also impacted to the wooden floor.

"Uh, my face hurts more than my stomach..." Tsuna muttered with a groan.

_'Mou, Tsuna-kun...you really need to learn to keep your mouth shut,' _Hinata thought with a sigh. She's been sighing a lot lately.

"Are you ok, Tsu-kun?" Nana asked in concern. "Oh, if you don't hurry you'll be late,"

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Tsuna shouted, Hinata winced upon seeing Tsuna's red bruise around his face. "I shouldn't be paying attention to this baby!" Tsuna immediately gotten up and went to go get dressed in his school's uniform.

Hinata waited for him outside and soon they both left as soon as Tsuna had gotten dressed.

"We're leaving, okaa-chan!" They both shouted out.

They both started to run toward the school. Both hoping they don't run into Hibari early in the morning.

"Neh, Hinata-chan?" Tsuna inquired.

"Nani, Tsuna-kun?" Hinata tilted her head with an encouraged smile.

"What was with that kid? You know...that Reborn," Tsuna asked.

Before Hinata could even answer her confused friend, a familiar voice answered for her.

"I'm a hitman,"

"A hitman, that's a pretty stupid guess Hinata-chan. What made you say that?" Tsuna asked toward her friend an amused smile.

Hinata sweatdrop and pointed up on his head. "I didn't say that...he did," Hinata said.

This immediately stopped Tsuna and looked up on his head in surprise. "Eh? Since when did you...?" Tsuna began to ask Reborn, before he and Hinata noticed where his left foot stepped on.

Tsuna's eyes widened in fear, and became even paler when he noticed his foot stepped on a very angry dog. He became even more paler when he noticed the leash wasn't even around its neck. The dog immediately began to bark at Tsuna.

"The leash isn't attached to anything!" Tsuna shouted in fright.

Hinata immediately stood in front of Tsuna and began to glare at the dog. Reborn watched in slight shock when he felt a small portion of killer intent upon the girl's glare at the dog. Immediately the dog ran back inside the gate with a fright whine.

Once the dog was gone, Hinata turned toward Tsuna in concern. She knew of her friend's fear for dogs since they were very young, especially after that attack a few years back.

"Are you ok, Tsuna-kun?" Hinata asked in concern, as she wrapped her arms around his waist while rubbing his back to calm him down.

Tsuna nodded as he hugged Hinata back, and let out relieved sigh. He hated the fear he's gotten for dogs, and wished Hinata didn't have to protect him from them all the time.

"Eh...you're a loser who gets panicked easily in crisis, Tsuna," Came Reborn's voice, which brought the two embarrassed teens out of their hugs. Upon hearing those words, Hinata immediately started to glare at the hitman baby. "You're the single middle-schooler on this Earth who's afraid of Chihuahuas,"

Not far from them behind the corner wall, stood a young teenage girl that looked to be around Tsuna's and Hinata's age. She had brown chocolate hair which on her left side of her bangs were clipped and tied in a high, small ponytail. Her brown eyes gleamed in adoration in the trio's direction.

_'I-I saw it!'_ She thought with small blush and small. _'My heart's already beating so fast! He's just so cute, I just want to hug him right now!'_ Just when she was about to run toward them, she ended tripping on her own and fell to the ground.

"Aw, how cute!"

Tsuna and Hinata stiffened upon hearing a familiar voice, for different reasons. For Tsuna was because it was the voice of the girl he had been having a crush on for a long time. For Hinata was because it was the voice of the girl her best friend was having a crush on, and the reason upon her confused emotions suddenly popping up for her friend.

Kyoko, a cute short, orange haired girl, ran up to them and bended down in front of Reborn.

"Ciassu," Reborn greeted the girl.

"Good morning," Kyoko greeted with a smile.

Hinata bit the bottom of her lip, and discreetly looked at Tsuna from the corner of her eyes. She immediately picked up upon the glazed and adoration expression in those warm, firing brown eyes. She could feel the familiar aching feeling in her chest that was beginning to grow more and more as the years gone by.

_'Why do I feel like this? Tsuna-kun's my best friend! I shouldn't be feeling like this toward him,' _Hinata thought as she gripped the strap of her school bag even tighter. _'Why...? Who are you to me, Tsuna-kun?'_

Tsuna could feel the familiar blush upon seeing his crush._'The idol of Namimori Middle School, Sasagawa Kyoko-chan,' _Tsuna thought like a fan-boy crush gaze.

Suddenly a pair of legs behind Kyoko caught Tsuna's and Hinata's attention. They perked up and immediately sweatdropped at the back of their heads upon a certain brown haired girl's expression.

The brown haired girl huffed as her attention were on Tsuna. "Is this kid your younger brother?" The girl asked with a glare.

With wide frighten eyes, Tsuna lifted his hands and said, "Um, no he's not,"

Soon her brown eyes were then on Hinata, which she immediately shook her head.

"Why are you wearing a suit?" Kyoko asked Reborn.

"Because I'm in the Mafia," Reborn answered.

_'The Mafia?' _Tsuna and Hinata thought with deadpanned expressions. _'What's this kid saying?'_

"Wow that's so cool!" Kyoko said with a smile, which surprised both Tsuna and Hinata. "I'm going to be late for school, so see you later little boy,"

"Ciao, Ciao," Reborn said with a wave.

"I'm going to be late too!" The brown haired girl shouted in slight panic. "See you later!" She waved to Reborn.

"Tsuna, you have a crush on that girl, don't you?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna blushed then glared at Reborn. "'That girl' is Sasagawa Kyoko, the idol of my middle school. (_'Which it used to be me you idolized before she came along,' _Hinata thought, slightly bitterly.) First of all it shouldn't concern you!" Tsuna shouted angrily.

Reborn quickly looked at Hinata and noticed the raw emotions of sadness and hurt inside her eyes before looking back at Tsuna. "As your home tutor I should understand all of these kinds of relationships," Reborn simply replied. _'Hmm, it seems that Iemitsu was right, but it seems that they both haven't realized it yet. It's going to be hard for them to realize themselves what they're really feeling for each other,'_

"I don't remember hiring you!" Tsuna shouted angrily as he bended down to Reborn's level with a clenched fist in front of him. "Whatever, just leave me alone already,"

"I won't go that easily," Reborn said as his hand touched Tsuna's larger one, which caught Tsuna by surprise and made Hinata stiffen in worry. Without warning, Reborn easily flipped Tsuna on his butt to the opposite direction of Reborn, and painfully held his hand along with his arm twisted around behind his back.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! I give up! I give up! I give up!" Tsuna shouted in pain while Hinata winced.

"Oi! Leave Tsuna-kun alone!" Hinata shouted as she thrusted Reborn's small hand away from Tsuna, which her friend was thankful for.

"Geez, that's not normal strength for a kid..." Tsuna muttered.

"I know, I barely managed to get him to let go," Hinata revealed softly yet tensely.

"As I told you two before, I'm a hitman," Reborn said.

Tsuna turned around with a frown. "Don't joke around! There's no way you could be a hitman or a some Mafia guy," Tsuna said.

_'I don't know about that, Tsuna-kun,' _Hinata thought worriedly.

"Have you confessed to Sasagawa Kyoko yet?" Reborn asked bluntly.

Hinata immediately frozed as her heart pounded rapidly. _'What is Reborn trying to do? Is he...is he trying to set Kyoko-san and Tsuna-kun up together?'_ Hinata thought fearfully.

"D-don't talk stupid," Tsuna stuttered out with a blush and his eyes widened in embarrassment.

"Why?" Reborn inquired.

"I told you already, Kyoko-chan is the school's idol," Tsuna explained while looking the other way. "There's no way she would even consider me,"

_'That's because you or Kyoko-chan don't know what a great person you are, Tsuna-kun,'_Hinata thought but said, "And I told you, Tsuna-kun, if you just let her get to know you there's no way she wouldn't consider you to go out on a date,"

Tsuna blushed, but then smiled warmly at Hinata. "Arigatou, Hinata-chan," Tsuna said.

Hinata merely smiled with a blush.

_'Interesting,'_ Reborn thought, then said, "Well, your test scores for all subjects average out to 17.5. You can only go up to the third level on the vaulting horse. You can't even spin on a horizontal bar. So it's because you're a useless '_Dame-Tsuna'_?"

Hinata winced upon those harsh, yet truthful words.

Tsuna didn't regester the words fully, unfortunately. "Right," Tsuna answered with a nod, till the words finally regestered in his mind. "Hey, why do you know so much about me?" Tsuna asked angrily at Reborn.

"Your eyes tell me everything," Reborn answered with a magnifying glass in his hand, right in front of his right eye.

"That makes no sense!" Tsuna and Hinata said.

"Anyway," Tsuna began as he gotten up on his feet. "just get off my back about Kyoko-chan. If I could go out with such a cute girl I could die happy. Even if I do confess it's just a waste of time. That much I know,"

_'Tsuna-kun,' _Hinata bit the bottom of her lip. She could feel the pain in her chest growing even stronger, and it was starting to confuse her and scaring her. _'Why did Reborn have to bring this subject up?'_

"That's a strong loser complex," Reborn replied.

"I told you to stop already," Tsuna said, feeling slightly annoyed. He really didn't want to talk about his complexity when it comes to his crush, Kyoko-chan. Not only that, for some reason he didn't like talking about her in front of Hinata. It just made him guilty for reasons that were unknown to even himself.

"Looks like it's finally time," Reborn said as he held up the green magnifying glass.

"Huh, what?" Tsuna muttered.

"How is it changing?" Hinata asked with wide eyes, as she and Tsuna watched as the magnifying glass changed into a small green lizard.

"Die now," Reborn said freely, as the green salamander changed into a green and black gun.

_'What?' _Tsuna and Hinata thought fearfully.

"You'll understand when you die," Reborn said as he held the gun right at Tsuna's head.

"Huh, what are you talking about - " Tsuna tensed in fear.

"What are you doing - " Hinata shouted fearfully.

With a huge bang, a red bullet flew and shot right into Tsuna's head. Hinata could only stare wide eyed as she watched her best friend being shot right on the head. An intense pain shot right through her heart and head.

Tsuna, didn't noticed her friend being in pain, but felt himself fall in slow motion with wide shocked eyes.

_At that moment, I felt regret. I'm now parting with this world forever. What a waste. If I had the dying will, I could have confessed to Kyoko-chan._

Hinata held onto her head painfully as it throbbed in the most painfullest way. She slowly lifted her head in time to see Tsuna fall on his stomach when he flipped over. She could feel an unfamiliar shot of anger run through her veins as she glared angrily (or...was it hatredly?) at Reborn.

"What did you do?" Hinata asked angrily.

Reborn just merely smiled. "Just watch and see. Tsuna isn't dead you know," Reborn answered amusingly.

_'What?' _Hinata wondered, as she kept a hold of her head as it ached painfully.

An unsual glow spreaded around Tsuna's body from his forehead to his entire body. Suddenly, Hinata watched in astonishment as a orange flame formed on his head. Tsuna's eyes then opened with slight glowing yellow glow where the white area of his eyes were supposed to be. Hinata noted that the eyes seemed to be filled with determination and slight wild expression.

"It's dying will time!" Reborn said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked in a strain voice.

"Hm?" Reborn turned to get a good look on Hinata. He immediately noticed how much Hinata was holding onto her head with a painful expression. _'What's happening to her? Could it be...?'_

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouted as he stood up, with only in his blue boxers. Somehow, his uniform shredded into nothing when he gotten up.

Hinata blushed upon seeing her best friend in nothing but his boxers.

"I'm going to confess to Sasagawa Kyoko with my dying will!" Tsuna shouted determinedly.

"Ano...Tsuna-kun?" Hinata wondered in a daze.

"Where's Sasagawa Kyoko?" Tsuna shouted before running with a trail of dust clouds behind him.

"Wait! Tsuna-kun!" Hinata shouted before she sprinted after him, while Reborn watched them go in amusement. Both Tsuna and Hinata never knowing their lives will soon change forever from that one bullet.

* * *

By the time Hinata finally caught up, she witnessed as Mochida punched Tsuna in the face. Hinata cursed herself for not making it on time to protect Tsuna from the black haired boy. She gotten a pretty good idea why he punched Tsuna, and it's not only because he was wearing nothing but his boxers.

_'It's because Mochid-teme also has a crush for Kyoko-san...or probably more has lust over her than a crush,' _Hinata thought with a cringed.

Hinata quickly made her way toward Tsuna.

Tsuna sat up while holding onto his head with both of his hands in disbelief. _'Oh no, I just confessed in front of everyone...,' _Tsuna thought in embarrassment then looked down at himself. _'I totally look like some pervert,'_

"Tsuna-kun, are you ok?" Hinata asked worriedly as she crouched down in front of him.

Tsuna gulped, not able to look at his friend in the eyes. "Not really...What happened to me?" Tsuna asked.

"That's thanks to the **Dying Will Bullet**,"

Tsuna and Hinata looked up where they heard Reborn's voice. Reborn was easily floating with in a green parachute, while carrying Tsuna's school bag that he left behind along with a pair of uniform clothes.

"Reborn!"

As soon as Reborn touched the ground, the green parachute changed back into a familiar green salamander. Reborn turned around and held out a red bullet with an orange flame print on it. It was the very same bullet that Reborn shot at Tsuna.

"This is the **Dying Will Bullet**. A person shot in the head by this will be resurrected with dying will," Reborn explained.

"What?" Tsuna said in surprise, while Hinata stared eye-wide.

"The basis of resurrection is if you have any regrets when dying," Reborn explained even further.

It was then that Tsuna remembered what he thought after he was shot in the head, and after he was resurrected.

_I should have done it..._

_"I'll do it!"_

"The dying will time is only five minutes," Reborn continued. "After five minutes you return to normal,"

"Ano...what if Tsuna-kun wasn't regretting anything?" Hinata asked nervously.

"I'm a hitman," Reborn simply replied.

"I would've died?" Tsuna shouted in disbelief.

_'I should've known,'_ Hinata thought with a sigh.

"Besides that, what do I do?" Tsuna asked worriedly. "It's too embarrassing to come to school anymore! Ahh, even though I didn't feel like confessing!"

Hinata looked at her friend sympathetically. She knew for a fact he was going to be teased full force today after that embarrassing confession, but for some reason, she felt relieved that Kyoko didn't give a yes to her brown haired friend's confession. She felt guilty for feeling this way but she couldn't control for feeling these emotions.

"You mean you wanted to but couldn't anyway," Reborn told Tsuna in amusement.

"Shut up!" Tsuna shouted as he suddenly stretched Reborn's cheeks.

Hinata watched with a sweatdrop when Reborn punched Tsuna on his right cheek.

_'Tsuna-kun...you should have seen that coming...baka,'_ Hinata thought in amusement and exasperation.

Tsuna groaned in pain. "Why does it hurt when you punch me, but was fine when the truck hit me?" Tsuna asked with a painful groan.

"That's because you had the dying will," Reborn replied. "Dying will means that all your safety switches are turned off. So in exchange for risking your life to the limit, you can harness amazing strength,"

"I see," Tsuna said in understanding, as Hinata brought out a bandade. She carefully and gentely putten it on Tsuna's bruised cheek. Tsuna gave Hinata thankful smile before he turned back at Reborn, never noticing the slight blush on his friend's cheeks. "So that means that my potential strength is hidden, but is awakened when I recieve the **Dying Will Bullet**!"

_'I don't know about that,'_ Hinata thought doubtly. She's gotten the feeling there's more to it in those bullets. _'Besides that...I've gotten the feeling that Tsuna's hidden strength is more different to what he reacted from those bullets,'_

Then without warning, Tsuna glared Reborn in annoyance. "You think I can just take all that so easily?" Tsuna said angrily.

"What are you two doing there?"

Tsuna and Hinata immediately frozed, they both recognize the voice anywhere. They both looked up in weary expressions to look upon a familiar set of cold brown eyes.

"Half-naked boy and blind girl, classes have started," A black haired boy said monetonesly.

"Kyouya Hibari-san from the Discipline commitee?" Tsuna muttered fearfully.

"Blind girl?" Hinata muttered with a twitched of annoyance. _'He still calls me that? I'm not blind you teme!'_

"As a Discipline commitee member I cannot overlook this," Hibari said.

"I'm sorry!" Tsuna said in fear as he and Hinata ran off. Of course Hinata made sure to glare at Hibari once she felt the familiar aching pain in her head. For some reason, Hibari always gave her a headache. Like somewhere in her brain was telling her that he reminded her of two people.

_'Which I still don't know who or why I felt like he reminds me of someone! Could it be...from my past memories?'_ Hinata wondered in annoyance.

* * *

Once Tsuna was done changing into the pair of school uniform that Reborn had given him, both best friends walked into their class that held a 1-A sign on it.

"Neh, Hinata-chan? You don't think...I'm going to be teased do you?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

Hinata looked at her friend and smiled sadly at him. "Even if they do tease you, Tsuna-kun, I'll always be there with you. I know it will be hard, but if we stick together we can make it through it!" Hinata said with a smile, as she held onto Tsuna's hand with a reassured squeeze.

"Right...arigatou, Hinata-chan," Tsuna said with a warm smile.

Hinata merely smiled right back with the same warm smile.

As soon as they opened the door, the teasing began.

"Here comes underwear-man!"

"A sudden confession to Sasagawa Kyoko!"

"Please go out with me!"

"He's going to be rejected! That's obvious, right, Sasagawa?"

"The guy is Dame-Tsuna after-all,"

Tsuna immediately paled. _'This is horrible. The days of hell are starting. It's all that weird baby's fault,'_ Tsuna thought, he could feel himself getting sick to his stomach.

When he felt a squeeze to his left hand, Tsuna looked to his right and saw Hinata's reassured smile. This immediately calmed him down a bit.

"Hey, Tsuna. Captain Mochida says he wants to fight you during afternoon break in the gym,"

That is until that was being said.

"Eh?" Tsuna shouted as his eyes were immediately turned toward Kyoko's desk with her friends.

"Mochida-sempai said he wanted to get revenge on the insult you recieved, Kyoko," Kyoko's best friend said.

"Eh?" Kyoko said in surprise.

"He said he won't forgive anyone who makes Kyoko cry!" She said with a grin.

"Good for you!" Another girl with a blue ribbon tied in a small pony tail said.

"N-no, we're just both in the same commitee," Kyoko tried to explain with a frown.

"Well, whatever, afternoon break should be fun,"

Tsuna gritted his teeth as he looked down on the ground with fearful eyes. _'I'll run away! I swear I'll run away!'_ Tsuna thought.

Hinata looked at Tsuna in concern. She recognized the expression upon her friend's face that made her want to reach out to him.

_'Tsuna-kun,' _Hinata thought worriedly.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang for a break, Tsuna immediately left the classroom and ran off before Hinata could even follow. He ran all the way toward the Boy's Bathroom to hide. He ran all the way to the other side where a small window was at.

He quickly opened the window, and yelped in surprise when Reborn stood in front of him upside-down.

"Are you running because you're scared?" Reborn inquired. "If you run away now, you'll be running away for the rest of your life. What about Hinata?"

"I don't want some baby talking to me about my life!" Tsuna said. "And what does Hinata have to do with anything anyway? Mochida-senpai is the Captain of the Kendo Club and won last year's Kendo tournament! There's no way I could win against the captain!"

"What happens if Mochida decides to date Hinata though?" Reborn asked.

"Eh?" Tsuna looked up in surprise.

"Even if you get totally thrashed, a guy who stands up and fights is much cooler," Reborn said.

Tsuna slightly widened his eyes.

"A guy who fights with all his strength will be something Hinata will admire, not only her but also Sasagawa Kyoko. Didn't you make a promise to Hinata that you will protect her from anyone who tried to do anything she didn't want to do or gets hurt?" Reborn asked.

"Reborn..." Tsuna muttered then his eyes widened. He did remember making a promise to Hinata to forever protect her from anyone and anything. It was something that kept him going, and gave him strength from other guys from touching Hinata.

_'I made up my mind,'_ Tsuna thought as his eyes changed into determination.

* * *

Back in the gym, almost everyone was in there but gave room for the fight. In the middle of the wooden floor room stood Mochida looking really smug.

"I'm in the lead of this battle," Mochida said with a smirk. "No matter what, I won't let that trash win,"

He looked back at the ref. _'Of course the judge is one of my loyal members. No matter what happens he won't raise Sawada's red flag,'_ Mochida thought with a satisfied smirk.

"Where's Sawada? He's late!" Mochida asked.

"I guess he ran,"

"Geez, Dame-Tsuna,"

This let Mochida to laugh in triumph. "This means I win by default!" Mochida laughed cruelly.

"What a mena sempai..."

"I always thought all the sempai were smart..."

"Hey don't say that!" A familiar voice shouted in a soft voice.

Everyone turned toward a frowning Hinata.

"Oh? Why is that, Hyuuga-chan?" Mochida asked in interrest in more than one way toward Hinata.

Hinata looked at him in disgust. "Tsuna-kun will come! I just know it and you'll soon see that Tsuna-kun is anything but a coward or Dame-Tsuna!" Hinata said confidentally.

No one said anything. After all, they all knew of her friendship with Tsuna. It was something they didn't understand since she was one of the most popular girl in the school, but never knew it because she always hanged around with Tsuna.

"Ha! That's what you think, but he is nothing but a coward," Mochida said as he walked up toward Hinata, which she immediately stepped back nervousily. "Why don't you just ditch the loser and come have dinner with me my lavender?" Mochida asked while holding up her chin and her left wrist.

Hinata tried to pull back but Mochida just held onto her wrist. She winced, she could feel a bruise forming around her pale skin.

"L-let go of me! I'll never go on a date with the likes of you," Hinata growled in annoyance.

"Well too bad. Since Sawada isn't around, there isn't anything you can do," Mochida said with a smirk.

"Let go!" Hinata shouted.

"You heard her! Let! Her! Go!"

Everyone turned around from the voice and were shocked who walked in the gym.

"It's Tsuna!"

"That Dame-Tsuna came just like Hyuuga-san said!"

"Whoa, he really came. It would be better if he ran,"

"Sawada-kun," Kyoko muttered.

_'That crazy guy...'_ Though a white haired ina lawn mower styled guy thought.

"Tsuna..." A spiked black haired, hazel eyed teen muttered.

_'What do I do...? I came here because of Reborn and...,'_ Tsuna thought with shaking legs.

"Tsuna-kun!" Hinata shouted with happiness radianted in her already beautiful pupil-less lavender eyes.

Tsuna dragged his eyes and immediately noticed the way Mochida held onto his friend. It was then Reborn's words came back to him.

_"What happens if Mochida decides to date Hinata though?"_

Anger ran through his veins when he noticed a bruise forming around Hinata's left wrist. His legs immeidately stopped shaking, and his eyes hooded in a familiar cold glare at Mochida. It was rather a frightening sight that made everyone freeze.

"Let Hinata go," Tsuna said calmly yet filled with anger and coldness.

Everyone in the room shivered. Every guy in the room who flirted or were interrested in Hinata remembered that look and the beatings along with it. It was something they didn't want to witness again and felt slight pity for Mochida.

Oblivious to the glare, which made the guys cringe, Mochida let go of Hinata and walked confidentally toward Tsuna. That wouldn't save him as soon as Tsuna noticed Hinata winced in pain when he let go. The anger just intensified along with his glare, which almost made most pass out in fear.

Reborn, who was watching nearby, watched in interrest.

_'Interesting...Iemitsu was right again. It seems that Hinata is the trigger that brings out Tsuna's confidence along with awakening his flame much faster,'_ Reborn thought.

"There you are perverted stalker!" Mochida said cockily. "Heaven may forgive a piece of trash like you, but I won't! I shall punish you!"

Tsuna's merely glared calmly with hooded eyes, which were strangely changing his cold brown eyes with slight orange flames around the edges. _'And I won't forgive you for what pain you have caused Hinata-chan,' _Tsuna thought angrily.

Mochida brought up his wooden katana up in front of Tsuna's face. This didn't faze him, for he didn't flinch or blink. His face was unmoving and kept his calm yet cold glare at Mochida, which impressed Reborn and few others.

_'Tsuna-kun,'_ Hinata thought worriedly. She could easily tell her friend was extremely upset. She hadn't seen him this upset for a long time since the guys stopped doing those perverted looks. _'Be careful, Tsuna-kun,'_

"Don't worry, you're just a beginner at kendo so if you can even get one point from me, you win," Mochida said with a confident smirk. "If you can't, then I win. The prize, of course, Sasagawa Kyoko and Hyuuga Hinata!"

Kyoko's and Hinata's eyes widened and felt slightly annoyed.

"P-prize?" Kyoko asked with frown.

"Th-that teme," Hinata muttered angrily with pout.

"What a jerk," Kyoko's best friend glared.

Mochida merely chuckled. "Let's go, Sawada!" Mochida grinned.

Tsuna tensed, and bended in a stance to get ready to fight.

"Tsuna!"

Tsuna perked up, and looked up to see a familiar looking baseball player (along with being one of the most popular boys in the school) threw a wooden katana. Tsuna easily caught it in his hand and held it with both of his hands.

Mochida immediately charged, lifting up his wooden katana above his head and pushed with a lot of force down at Tsuna. The brown-haired boy blocked it upon impulse and flinched upon the force the attack it was put upon. He couldn't handle the force completely and so the wooden katana left his hand and dropped to the floor.

_'Dammit! There was too much power into that,' _Tsuna thought angrily, but still gotten right back up. He couldn't afford to lose! He's not going to hand over his friend over to this jerk. Kyoko was way out of his mind. All he could think about was to make sure his friend never go near, or date with the Captain of the Kendo Club.

Mochida took this advantage to attack. Tsuna eyes widened, and immediately moved out of the way and grabbed the wooden katana back into his hands.

Mochida growled in annoyance. _'He won't win against me! I won't allow it!'_ Mochida thought.

_'I won't loose to him!' _Tsuna thought.

"Do your best, Tsuna-kun! You can do it! I believe in you!" Hinata cheered faithfully to Tsuna.

Tsuna looked up at his friend's pupil-less lavender eyes. _'Hinata-chan,' _Tsuna thought as he felt his confidense grew even more.

Mochida knocked Tsuna's katana which caught Tsuna off guard. Tsuna fell back and winced. Mochida smirked as he gotten ready to strike the brown eyes boy.

"Tsuna!" Hinata shouted worriedly, she wanted nothing more to run in there and punch Mochida in the gut. But she knew this fight was something she couldn't interfere. Tsuna had already explained to her a long time ago to never interfere when it's his fight.

High up, Reborn gotten ready to shoot once more with the** Dying Will Bullet**.

"Fight with your dying will!" Reborn said, with that being said he pulled the trigger.

Just like before, the red bullet ran straight toward Tsuna's forehead. In the familiar slow motion, Tsuna felt himself fall toward the floor.

_I'm now parting with this world forever. What a waste. If I had the dying will, I could have beaten Mochida-sempai and stopped him from ever touching Hinata-chan. I could have gotten a point with my dying will._

Once he touched the floor, he closed his eyes and then opened them into a familiar glowing and wild looking eyes.

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouted, as his once sewed uniform were once again shredded and in only in his blue boxers. "I'll get a point and stop Mochida for going near Hinata-chan no matter what it takes!"

Reborn smiled in satisfaction.

With that, Tsuna wildly ran straight toward Mochida. Everyone were slightly amused seeing Tsuna in only his boxers once again.

"Idiot!" Mochida shouted in confidence with a cruel smirk. "Did you think that would affect me?" Mochida attacked as his katana hit right at Tsuna.

Unfortunately, the wooden katana shredded into pieces as Tsuna ran right through it.

"What?" Mochida shouted in shock.

Tsuna pounced at Mochida and lifted his right hand up in a chopping style.

"Mounted Position?" The same baseball player asked.

"He's planning to hit that guy," The boxer fighter said in shock.

With a yell, Tsuna brought his hand down and grabbed a handful of Mochida's black hair. Without hesitation, Tsuna pulled out the front of Mochida's hair.

"You'd think I'd only get one point?" Tsuna shouted. "I've got hyaku-pon now!"

Tsuna glared at the judge, who was immediately frightened in fear. Everyone was silent till they immediately laughed in amusement.

"Good thinking Tsuna,"

"He never specified what you needed to get a point off of!"

"If that's not enough..." Tsuna growled wildly. In quick motion, Tsuna attacked Mochida and pulled out every single hair he could grab from Mochida's head, much to the judge's horror.

"Point! Red wins!" The judge shouted in cold sweat.

Everyone were in shock but still cheered.

"Wow!"

"Tsuna won!"

"It was crazy, but it was great!"

"I have found new respect for you, Tsuna!"

Tsuna breathed heavily as he looked down at Mochida, who was crying in a faint and completely bald. Tsuna's eyes widened in shock and slight satisfaction.

_'I did this?' _Tsuna wondered. _'I guess if I really have dying will, I can even beat sempai...'_

Tsuna felt a pair of familiar soft arms.

"You did it, Tsuna-kun! I knew you could do it!" Hinata shouted happily.

Tsuna turned around and returned Hinata's hug. A proud smile spreaded across his lips, never noticing Kyoko watching from afar with a smile and admiration. Tsuna thought back from the fight and began to wonder.

_'Could this be thanks to him?'_ Tsuna wondered as he thought back on Reborn._ 'What he says and does is totally crazy, but if he wasn't there this wouldn't have happened...'_

Behind Tsuna and outside the opened door entrance, stood a boy who looked to be about Tsuna's and Hinata's age. His arms were crossed against his chest as he kept his eyes on Tsuna and Hinata.

"So that is...the Vongola's tenth Generation boss candidate and second Generation of the Kage Assassination boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Hyuuga Hinata," He muttered.

* * *

"Wh-what?" Tsuna and Hinata shouted in disbelief. It was sunset in the evening when Tsuna and Hinata were back in Tsuna's messy room when Reborn gave the news.

"I'm the Vongola family's tenth Generation boss?" Tsuna asked in disbelief.

"And I'm Vongola's Kage Assassination boss?" Hinata asked in equal disbelief as Tsuna.

"Us?" They both shouted.

"I came here because I was requested from the current Vongola family boss, Kyuudaime, to train you both to become an admirable Mafia bosses," Reborn explained.

"I don't get it!" Tsuna shouted in frustration.

"Tsuna's right, Reborn-san. What are you talking about?" Hinata asked fearfully.

Reborn lifted up an old, yellow parchment that looked like a family tree with the Vongola name on the top.

"The Vongola's family's first boss retired and crossed to Japan. He's your great, great, great grandfather," Reborn explained as he changed into a pair of pink pajamas with white polk a dots. Tsuna and Hinata looked at the family tree with a sweatdrop. "In other words, since you inherited the Vongola blood, you are legitimate candidate to become the next boss. And Hinata seemed to have a rare flame that only the Kage's have inherited that haven't been seen since the first boss of the Vongola family, which was about 400 years ago,"

"I've never heard about this..." Tsuna told Reborn with worry eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll train you and Hinata to become a great Mafia boss and assassin," Reborn reassured as he walked and climbed on Tsuna's bed.

"Why are you deciding everything by yourself...and don't sleep on my bed!" Tsuna shouted in frustration.

_'Be careful Tsuna-kun. You already been hit twice by Reborn-san,'_ Hinata thought worriedly.

"It's sleepy time, see you tomorrow," Reborn stated as he tucked himself in.

"Hey!" Tsuna said as he stood up and walked near his bed. Before he walked even further, Hinata immediately grabbed his arm. Tsuna blinked and turned toward his friend with a confused expression. Hinata nervously pointed down near his leg. He looked down and yelped in shock. "What did you set up!" Tsuna shouted as he looked at the stringed grenade.

"I forgot to tell you, if you try to disturb my sleep those booby traps will blow up," Reborn said before falling asleep with his eyes still opened.

"He's sleeping with his eyes open!" Tsuna said in shock.

Hinata merely giggled. "Come on Tsuna-kun. You can sleep in my room. It's not like we haven't done that before," Hinata said as she gently pulled Tsuna out of the room.

"I guess so," Tsuna said with a sigh then smiled warmly at Hinata.

They soon held their hands together and walked toward Hinata's room. Both never knowing the chaotic life they will soon have as their life will change forever and one's memory will slowly come back into her dreams.

Challenges and danger will be in store for them, but together they will stand strong as their bond will give them the dying will of strength to grow. They will both make through their adventure...together.


	3. Target 3

Hey everyone! I've finally updated again! I had fun writing this just like always! I only the first third of the 2nd episode of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I'm sorry that it's much shorter than my other chapters, but I didn't have it in me to do the whole thing. I felt a tad bit lazy, and I wanted to update as soon as possible since I'm going back to school this Monday! Whaaa! Nooooooo! The horror! Why did my sister have to tell me! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter! Enjoy! =^-^=

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or Naruto!

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

_Vongola and Yousokage_

xxHinaAngelxx

* * *

Main Pairing: TsunaxHinata

Other Pairings: YamamotoxOc, GaaraxKyoko, NarutoxChrome, GokuderaxHaru, HibarixOc, ?, ?

One Sided: TsunaxKyoko, TsunaxHaru, YamamotoxHinata, HibarixHinata

* * *

_Sawada Tsunayoshi._

_For short, Tsuna..._

_Namimori Middle School First Year Class A._

_His test scores for all subjects average out to 17.5._

_He can only go up to the 3rd level on the vaulting horse._

_He can't even spin on a horizontal line._

_To train this useless "Dame-Tsuna" to become the Vongola family's 10th generation boss, I came all the way from Italy._

_Then there is..._

_Hyuuga Hinata._

_She's the exact opposite of Tsuna._

_But..._

_There are still mysteries yet to be solved about her past._

_She is to become the Vongola family's 2nd generation Yousokage boss, being the Himekage. The Yousokage are an organization of shadow assassins to eliminate enemies in the shadows, and can help protect Vongola's family boss whenever they see he isn't protected enough. I must see how to train her for this, and this is another reason for me to come all the way from Italy._

_My name is..._

_The Hitman tutor, Reborn!_

* * *

Target 3

Transfer Student, and Becoming a Man

* * *

It was another early morning in the Sawada house. Nana and Hinata were already up and making morning breakfast like usual. Hinata noticed Reborn going to Tsuna's room. She could only hope Tsuna wakes up, or who knows that Reborn had in store in order to do just that.

Reborn walked toward Tsuna's sleeping form, and shook Tsuna with his small hand.

"Get up Tsuna. It's morning," Reborn said.

Tsuna just turned around. "Five more minutes Hinata-chan..." Tsuna muttered.

Reborn looked at Tsuna amusingly. "I have no choice," Reborn said. "I'll have to use the Vongola family's traditional awakening method,"

Reborn brought out two electric shocks in his hand and landed them on Tsuna.

"Three...two...one..."

With that, he immediately turned them on, and shocked Tsuna to wake up in a painful scream.

Hinata flinched from below. _'You should've wokened up right away, Tsuna-kun,'_ Hinata thought with wince. She could only hope Reborn didn't hurt him too badly.

"W-what are you doing?" Tsuna shouted angrily, with his bushed, spiked hair frizzled.

Reborn, who now wore a doctor outfit with the electric shocks still in his hands, merely said, "You're awake,"

"Do you normally send electric shocks through someone's body just to wake them up?" Tsuna shouted angrily. _'I wish Hinata-chan was the one to have wokened me up,'_ Tsuna thought.

"It's a good thing you even opened your eyes. Sometimes people don't even wake up at all," Reborn said.

"That's because they died in shock," Tsuna said, crying sympathetically.

"This is today's plan," Reborn informed, holding out his small notebook.

"Plan?" Tsuna blinked.

"In the morning it's introduction of the new transfer student. In the afternoon there's going to be a volleyball tournament. I have already informed Hinata all of this," Reborn said.

Tsuna's eyes were wide as he read all of this. "The volleyball tournament has nothing to do with me. I'm just a substitute player. Hinata is the only good one out of the two of us," Tsuna said in confusion.

Reborn put his planner away, with his Mafia clothes magically back on. "But suddenly, they ran out of regular players. So the substitute of the substitute of the substitute of the substitute, namely you Tsuna, is going to play now," Reborn explained calmly.

Tsuna leaned over at Reborn with wide shocked, horror eyes. "What? Why?" Tsuna asked.

"Who knows," Reborn shrugged.

Tsuna slowly leaned back in fear. "Reborn, is this because you..." Tsuna gulped, as he imagined Reborn in the dark night holding out his gun at his classmates from their homes, and shot them in the head.

"You couldn't have..." Tsuna looked at the ceiling with horror eyes with his mouth wide open.

Reborn looked the other way. "Of course not," Reborn said.

Tsuna looked at Reborn, and felt relieved with a smile as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, that's right, even if you're a hitman you wouldn't go that far," Tsuna said with a relieved voice.

"It seems that everyone got a pizza delivery from the same place and they all ended up with stomach problems," Reborn said.

"So it really was your fault!" Tsuna shouted in disbelief with a pale, horror expression.

"I'm not surprised," Hinata's voice suddenly said.

Tsuna turned around to see Hinata standing at his door. "Hinata-chan, good morning. Did you hear all of that?" Tsuna asked.

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun, and yeah did. I'm not surprised that you were the one who delivered that pizza," Hinata said with hooded eyes at Reborn.

"How did you know about that?" Tsuna wondered.

"Just now," Hinata answered.

"Oh," Tsuna said, embarrassed.

Reborn sat while petting his green salamander. "The only reason I did all of this was just so you two can become a great Vongola family 10th generation boss and Yousokage's 2nd generation boss," Reborn said.

"Don't joke around! I'm terrible at ball sports!" Tsuna shouted as he crawled near Reborn.

_'Actually...that's not really true,'_ Hinata thought with sweatdrop. _'He's actually really good at it, but it was whenever he plays alone with me that really shows,'_

"Besides, I told you before, I'll never become a Mafia boss!" Tsuna said firmly.

"Me neither, it's going to give me a headache," Hinata said, ever since Reborn came into their lives, she's been having nothing but nightmares and dreams. Dreams that she couldn't explain the familiarity she was feeling.

Reborn stood and looked at both Tsuna and Hinata. "This is both of your destiny. Never give up on life," Reborn said.

"I told you, I don't want some baby talking to me about life!" Tsuna groaned.

Tsuna's voice didn't regester in Hinata's ears. All she heard were Reborn's words and painful headache it gave her. She suddenly saw a vision that she knew she never saw, yet...her heart was telling her that she has.

_"Don't underestimate! I'll never quit or give up! For that is my ninja way!"_

_"We can't give up now! We all promised them that we will free everyone from his grasp!"_

_"I will be Hokage!"_

_"I never gave up hope to be accepted among my village. That was why I became the Kazekage, to tell everyone I am there to protect them...not to hurt them anymore,"_

_"Even the darkness of my pure fuckin' hell, I never gave up hope to be reunited with my brother. For I knew that if I did, I will surely never see him at all,"_

_"I made a promise to someone to stay alive. A promise that I made sure to never break. That was why I didn't give up even after all of that torture and pain I had gone through. It was something that kept me going,"_

_"We'll make sure to free them all! It's something that we can't give up on. Our friends sacrificed themselves for us to survive and free our world from his control!"_

_"That's a promise! To never give up or give up hope,"_

Hinata shook her head as she rubbed her temple. _'What...what was that all about?'_ Hinata wondered.

"Don't worry," Reborn's voice brought Hinata back to the present. "I'll stick with you both everwhere you go so that you're trained well,"

"That's what I'm worried about!" Tsuna shouted with a groan as he flipped back on his bed.

* * *

Tsuna and Hinata made it to school on time, unlike the other day. They were both putting their regular walking shoes in their small locker when they heard a familiar voice called out.

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun, Hinata-chan,"

They both turned around toward the main entrance of their school building, only to see Kyoko's smiling face.

"Good morning," Hinata muttered with a bow. Ever since Tsuna beaten Mochida at the Kendo match the other day, Kyoko became friends with them. This was something that was starting to scare Hinata, because she was scared that she was loosing Tsuna.

"G-good morning, Kyoko-chan," Tsuna greeted with a nervous wave, he could feel the familiar warmth around his cheeks.

"Did you know there's going to be a transfer student in our class?" Kyoko wondered, as she looked at the her two new friends.

Hinata merely nodded with a hesitant smile.

Tsuna blinked. "Oh yeah, it was on Reborn's schedule," Tsuna said, remembering what the little Mafia had informed this morning.

Kyoko leaned forward with an excited smile. "I wonder what they're like. Do you think it's a girl or a boy?" Kyoko asked.

"W-who knows..." Tsuna said.

_'You know...'_ Hinata thought as she, Tsuna, and Kyoko walked to class. _'I never really thought about that,'_

* * *

"I'll introduce the transfer student," Their sensei announced. He held his hand out to his right while looking at the transfer student. "He was studying abroad in Italy until now, his name is...Gokudera Hayato-kun,"

Gokudera Hayato wore a blank expression as he looked at the classroom. He was different than anyone from the class besides Tsuna and Hinata. He had short silver hair, a bit above his broad shoulders. His eye-brows were slightly furrowed. His silver hair framed handsomely to the side of his face. His eyes were an unusual light, forest green. He wore the school's uniform, but unlike most of the boys, he wore his collared, bottoned shirt open. With his his white bottoned shirt open, it revealed a red shirt underneath. Around his neck he wore two chained necklaces, and black wrist-band with two black and red leather wire-like wrist-bands.

To say the least, he attracted all of the girl's in the classroom...with the exception of Hinata.

"Wow, he's so hot,"

"On top of that he's moved from another country,"

_'Italy would also be Reborn's home country...'_ Tsuna thought, till a sudden realization came to him, and turned around towards Kyoko's, just as he had dreaded, smiling face. _'She's totally smiling!'_

Suddenly his viewed was blocked by the new transfer student.

'Eh?' Tsuna thought, as he, along with Hinata, to look up at the transfer student's scowling face.

"W-what?" Tsuna asked as he looked around, meanwhile Hinata tensed up. She had a really bad feeling, and was prepared for anything this Gokudera had in store.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was freaking out when he finally realized that Hayato was looking at him.

"M-me?" Tsuna shouted with wide shocked eyes.

Gokudera kicked Tsuna's desk, sending Tsuna to fall to the floor. Fortunately for him, Hinata immediately ran off her seat and caught him before he fell to the floor.

_'W-what the hell?'_ Tsuna thought, looking at Gokudera with a confused expression. _'D-did I do something?'_

Hinata just glared angrily at Gokudera. No one mess with her friend and gets away with it.

"Gokudera! Your seat is...Gokudera-kun!" Their sensei shouted, but Gokudera ignored him and walked on toward the back of the classroom calmly.

Hinata helped Tsuna back on his seat.

"Are you alright, Tsuna-kun?" Hinata asked worriedly with concern shown in her eyes.

Tsuna weakly smiled at Hinata. "Y-yeah...I'm alright. Thank you, Hinata-chan," Tsuna said graciously.

"You know him, Tsuna?" The girl to Tsuna's right asked.

"O-of course not..." Tsuna said.

"Besides...I would never let Tsuna-kun go anywhere near to a guy like that," Hinata said, giving one last glare at Gokudera, who gave the glare right back.

Tsuna blushed. "Hinata-chan!" Tsuna shouted in a whisper, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Hinata merely humphed, crossing her arms and glared at the window next to her. Tsuna knew how stubborn his friend could be, but he knew that she was actually worried over him more than anything.

"He's definitely no good," One classmate whispered.

Meanwhile, a familiar looking black shiked, hazeled eyes boy looked back at the new transfer student.

"That's his good part," A girl whispered dreamily.

"His scary-ness makes me go numb!" Another girl whispered with a blush.

"We're definitely making a fan club!" Another girl said determinedly.

Tsuna looked at the girl's in disbelief then looked back Gokudera. All he saw was Gokudera's scowled glare, which frightened Tsuna to death. He immediately turned around with a pale, horror expression.

_'What is it? Why me?'_ Tsuna thought dramatically.

Hinata pulled at Tsuna's shirt's sleeve gentely. "Don't worry about him, Tsuna-kun. Just don't look at him," Hinata whispered softly.

_'Easy for her to say,'_ Tsuna thought with a sigh. _'She doesn't have someone glaring at her,'_

* * *

The bell ran for the end of class. It was a tiring for Tsuna the whole time his sensei was teaching the class. He was exhausted, and it wasn't the end of school yet. He layed his head on his desk with his arms and hands stretched out on his desk as well.

_'I'm tired from nervousness,'_ Tsuna thought with a sigh.

Hinata looked at her friend in concern. "Don't worry Tsuna-kun. I'm sure everything will turn out alright," Hinata said, trying to reasure her friend.

Suddenly a hand rested on Tsuna's shoulder then removed it once Tsuna turned around. Hinata looked up to see the familiar black haired boy, who gave the bambooed katana to Tsuna the other day for Tsuna's kendo match with Mochida. Behind him were the rest of the guys in their class.

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna and Hinata blinked.

"We're counting on you today, Tsuna, Hinata!" Yamamoto said with his familiar smile on.

"C-counting on me for...?" Tsuna looked at him and rest of the guys in confusion.

Hinata's eyes widened in realization, remembering what was coming up.

"The volley tournament, of course," One of the guys answered.

"I didn't know you played volleyball too, Yamamoto," Tsuna said, knowing full well of his favorite sport being baseball, which Yamamoto was technically played on the baseball team in the school.

"Even though baseball is his club activity, he's still good at other sports too," Another guy explained.

"You've been awsome lately," Yamamoto complimented. "I can't wait to see you in action,"

Tsuna's eyes widened, then remembered his match with Mochida because of the Dying Will Bullet.

_"You think I'd get only one point?"_

_"I've got hyaku-pon now!"_

Hinata too remembered this, and silently giggled.

"We can't wait for today's match. Be sure to show us that power again," Yamamoto encouraged him with a smile.

_'Yamamoto...'_ Tsuna blushed from his fellow classmate's encouragement. Then he immediately realized something. "Wait no...that was..." Tsuna stumbled in his words.

"Yeah, you were so cool, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko said with her warm smile.

"After that no one's called you _'Dame-Tsuna'_," Kyoko's best friend said.

Tsuna's and Hinata's eyes widened.

"That's true..." Tsuna said softly.

_'I guess they all finally realized there is more to Tsuna they thought,'_ Hinata thought, while biting the bottom of her lip.

"Do your best," Kyoko said with a smile. "I'll be rooting for you,"

Tsuna blushed and nodded. "O-ok, leave it to me!" Tsuna said.

_'Of course he'll say that,'_ Hinata thought with slight bitter. _'He'll do anything for Kyoko-san,'_

_'What do I do...?'_ Tsuna thought nervously. _'But if I can get hit by Reborn's Dying Will Bullet everything should be fine,'_

From afar, at the end of the classroom, Gokudera still sat there and watched Tsuna and Hinata the whole time. His eyes narrowed at Tsuna.

_'Let's see if what happened before wasn't just a fluke,'_ Gokudera thought.

* * *

"Reborn! Reborn!" Tsuna called out, with Hinata right behind him in the halls. "Where are you?"

Right now Tsuna and Hinata were wearing their regular P.E. uniform. They both had been running around the school looking for Reborn for awhile now.

"Weird, I thought he was supposed to be keeping an eye on us wherever we went," Tsuna said.

Hinata bit her bottom lip. She had been thinking about Tsuna's idea to get Reborn to shoot at Tsuna with the Dying Will Bullet. She wasn't sure that Reborn was going to do what Tsuna asked, it isn't something that Reborn will do so easily.

"Listen, Tsuna-kun..." Hinata began, but was interrupted by a smell she and Tsuna were picking up.

"Huh, what's that smell?" Tsuna asked.

They both looked around till their eyes landed on the white, fire hydrant box. Tsuna walked toward it and leaned in to listen. Before he or Hinata could blink, the door flew open which threw Tsuna to the side by surprise.

"Ciassu," Reborn greeted, with his hand holding up his cup of coffee. Inside the fire hydrant looked like a Japanese office with a green plant at the far wall. In front of Reborn, who was sitting on a comfortable chair, was a brown table with a silver, tall tea-pot and a coffe vending machine. "I'm having coffee break now,"

"Why are you in there?" Tsuna and Hinata asked in disbelief.

"I have secret hiding places all over the school," Reborn answered.

"When did you have time to do that?" Tsuna asked.

"Ano...Tsuna," Hinata said hesitantly.

This immediately reminded Tsuna why he was looking for Reborn.

"O-oh right, never mind that. Shoot me with the Dying Will bullet! I have the volleyball tournament next. I have to look good in front of Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna said.

Hinata could a strong sting inside her heart. _'Of course he's doing this for Kyoko-san. Why does it hurt every time he says it when I already knew,'_ Hinata thought.

"I can shoot you but you'll die," Reborn said.

"Yeah, I'll die," Tsuna said with a smile, still hadn't regestered his words till a few seconds later. "What?"

"If you don't have any regrets when you are hit by the Dying Will bullet, you won't revive," Reborn explained.

_'That's what I was afraid of,'_ Hinata thought.

"Do you think that someone like you who's gotten so overconfident after all the flattery will have any regrets?" Reborn asked.

Hinata winced. "He's right Tsuna-kun. You won't have any regrets for you to revive from the Dying Will bullet," Hinata said.

"Then that means..." Tsuna's eyes widened in horror. "The Dying Will bullet is useless!"

The green salamander crawled down to Reborn's right arm, and transformed into a small green and black gun. He pointed his gun at Tsuna, which he immediately paled and Hinata tensed up to get ready to protect him.

"Do you still want to give it a try?" Reborn asked. "If you're lucky you'll die without pain,"

"N-no way!" Tsuna said in fear, holding his arms out.

"Well, then good luck hero," Reborn said as the the door closed.

Tsuna's face was still pale as he looked at the fire hydrant. _'W-what do I do...?'_ Tsuna thought in depression, as he slowly gotten and walked passed Hinata.

_'Tsuna...'_ Hinata looked at her friend's back in concern.

_'And I've just stopped being called "Dame-Tsuna",'_ Tsuna thought sadly. _'If I mess up this game then it'll just go back to how it was before,'_

Tsuna frowned then looked up in determination. "Right, this means..."

"I'll just have to run away, thinks Tsuna," Reborn's and Hinata's voices were heard before Tsuna was finished.

"That's my only option!" Tsuna said.

"But that would mean betraying Kyoko-chan, who was so excited about the match,"

"And disappointing Hinata, who believed Tsuna could do it without the stupid Dying Will bullet or even trying,"

"Yeah, that's the problem," Tsuna sighed, then his eyes widened and looked around behind him. Hinata stood behind him with Reborn sitting on her left shoulder. "Eh? Reborn? Hinat-chan?"

"I'm speaking for your heart," Reborn explained.

"And I'm speaking the truth," Hinata explained, dissapointment held in her lavender pupil-less eyes.

The look in her eyes made Tsuna turn away. He hated seeing those types of emotions in his best friend's eyes. It left a terrible ache inside his chest.

"You don't need to voice them out!" Tsuna grumbled frimly.

"If you're a man, you'll choose death over running away," Reborn said.

"Don't say something that irresponsible just because you're not involved," Tsuna said angrily at Reborn.

"No one will laugh, Tsuna-kun," Hinata said softly with gentle eyes.

"She's right. If they see someone who's using all of their strength and will, they won't dare to laugh at you," Reborn said.

Reborn and Hinata noticed Tsuna lifting his head.

"That's a man's battle," Reborn said.

"Reborn..." Tsuna muttered.

"Come on, Tsuna-kun," Hinata said, as she slowly walked toward Tsuna and gentely grabbed his right hand. "We'll do this together,"

Tsuna looked down at their hands then back into his friend's gentle, soft eyes. He could feel strength welling up as it usually did whenever he looked into those encouraged, warm eyes of his friend. Unexplainingly, his heart was thumping inside as his eyes soften into warm, firing eyes which burned into watering lavender.

Reborn watched in between them. _'Soon...soon they will see. It seems that the legend was right about the Primo and Himekage were right. They both draw strength...from each other,' _Reborn thought. _'This will certainly interrest the Kyuudaime,'_

* * *

Tsuna and Hinata stood at the closed entrance of the gym.

_'So...I gave in to Reborn again...'_ Tsuna thought. _'Since it came to this I'll just have to get it over with quickly,'_

Hinata squeezed his hand gentely, to gain his attention. Tsuna dropped his gaze into Hinata's eyes.

"Don't worry, Tsuna-kun," Hinata reassured with a warm smile. "We're in this together. I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll always be here by your side,"

Tsuna gave Hinata his warm smile, which quickened Hinata's heart beat.

"Thank you Hinata-chan," Tsuna said sincerely.

Hinata smiled right back.

Taking a deep breath, Tsuna slowly opened the gym door. What shocked Tsuna were the many people in the room, especially those who were encouraging him.

"Fight, Tsuna!"

"The team's secret weapon's here!"

Tsuna's eyes widened. "T-they're really depending on me..." Tsuna muttered in disbelief.

"Tsuna-kun, do your best!" Kyoko said with a smile.

As Tsuna and Hinata walked by, Kyoko's older brother never took his eyes off of Tsuna.

_'He's that guy from before...'_ He repeatedly thought.

"We've been waiting for you, Tsuna, Hinata," Yamamoto said with a smile.

"Show us your awesome skills!"

Tsuna and Hinata sweatdrop till their landed on Gokudera's scowling face, much to their Hinata's annoyance and Tsuna's fear.

_'G-Gokudera's here too?'_ Tsuna thought

_'What is he doing here?'_ Hinata thought as she and Gokudera glared at each other, much to Tsuna's dismay. Hinata was annoyed, especially since she's like the only girl on the team. She's always the only girl who participated to any sport that was going on.

Tsuna and Hinata knew they were in for a rough match, but with each other on the same team...nothing will stop them. The fire within Tsuna were boiling without any noticed as his true strength were coming to the surface. Within Hinata, on the other hand, her body were starting to function for the first time in many years. As her past training were about to come to the surface for the first time in any of the sports she's been on, in years.

* * *

In a dark place that was surrounded by tall trees, stood four teenagers. They were all huddled and the darkness shadowed their appearance.

"Did you find them?"

"Yeah...they've been hiding underground from your mother's old village,"

"What? They've been there the whole time? Those fucking idiots! What if they got caught? That mother fucker must have checked that place out! Or put some of his slave ninjas there,"

"You...you don't think they did get caught, do you?"

"No they haven't. Don't worry what imouto-chan had just said,"

"I'm just telling as it is, and you might never know,"

"Still...that's awful riskey for Ero-Sennin and Baa-chan to take with the Teme-aniki and Aku-imoutochan,"

"That's probably their only option. Especially knowing that we're out looking for them,"

"Not to mention they don't know about _her_ being kidnapped,"

"When I get my hands on that fucking bastard I'll surely kill him!"

"Now calm down, imouto-chan. I know you're worried, but we first got to go get _them_ before we can go on our search,"

"He's right, Rii-neechan,"

"Alright, alright! I get it! I just hate knowing that Nata-chan is out there somewhere, and who knows what could have happened to her!"

"Let's just go. Day-break is almost drawing near,"

"Let's just hope your mother's diary is right about that secret passageway,"

"Don't worry, Ra-aniki. I'm pretty sure it's right,"

"Ok, let's go then,"

With that, the four vanished in a whirled of leafs, as the wind blew in the same direction they had left.


	4. Target 4

Hey everyone! I've done it again! I had a great time, and a few laughs, writing this new chapter. I hope you all like the new chapter for this wonderful fic of mine! If there are words I missed, then I'm sorry. I was using my aunt's laptop to do that and the keyboard always doesn't put the letter I pressed. (pouts) It frustrated me. Not to mention my dad and sister wouldn't let me enjoy typing near the end of the chapter because we had to leave. Damn them! I wanted to enjoy it! Luckily I'm now using my uncle's computer from my grandmother's house. I had time finishing it. Yay! Hope you all enjoy! =^-^=

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or Naruto!3

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

_Vongola and Yousokage_

xxHinaAngelxx

* * *

Main Pairing: TsunaxHinata

Other Pairings: YamamotoxOc, GaaraxKyoko, NarutoxChrome, GokuderaxHaru, HibarixOc, ?, ?

One Sided: TsunaxKyoko, TsunaxHaru, YamamotoxHinata, HibarixHinata

* * *

'G-Gokudera-kun's here too?' _Tsuna thought_

'What is he doing here?' _Hinata thought as she and Gokudera glared at each other, much to Tsuna's dismay. Hinata was annoyed, especially since she's like the only girl on the team. She's always the only girl who participated to any sport that was going on._

_Tsuna and Hinata knew they were in for a rough match, but with each other on the same team...nothing will stop them. The fire within Tsuna were boiling without any noticed as his true strength were coming to the surface. Within Hinata, on the other hand, her body were starting to function for the first time in many years. As her past training were about to come to the surface for the first time in any of the sports she's been on, in years._

_xxTSHHxx_

_In a dark place that was surrounded by tall trees, stood four teenagers. They were all huddled and the darkness shadowed their appearance._

_"Did you find them?"_

_"Yeah...they've been hiding underground from your mother's old village,"_

_"What? They've been there the whole time? Those fucking idiots! What if they got caught? That mother fucker must have checked that place out! Or put some of his slave ninjas there,"_

_"You...you don't think they did get caught, do you?"_

_"No they haven't. Don't worry what imouto-chan had just said,"_

_"I'm just telling as it is, and you might never know,"_

_"Still...that's awful riskey for Ero-Sennin and Baa-chan to take with the Teme-aniki and Aku-imoutochan,"_

_"That's probably their only option. Especially knowing that we're out looking for them,"_

_"Not to mention they don't know about her being kidnapped,"_

_"When I get my hands on that fucking bastard I'll surely kill him!"_

_"Now calm down, imouto-chan. I know you're worried, but we first got to go get them before we can go on our search,"_

_"He's right, Rii-neechan,"_

_"Alright, alright! I get it! I just hate knowing that Nata-chan is out there somewhere, and who knows what could have happened to her!"_

_"Let's just go. Day-break is almost drawing near,"_

_"Let's just hope your mother's diary is right about that secret passageway,"_

_"Don't worry, Ra-aniki. I'm pretty sure it's right,"_

_"Ok, let's go then,"_

_With that, the four vanished in a whirled of leafs, as the wind blew in the same direction they had left._

* * *

Target 4

_The Match and the Fight - Who Will Win?_

* * *

The match was about to commence. A teenager boy with his hair gelled like pole on his head which resembled like Elvis's hairstyle ran up toward a familiar black haired Discipline committee member, who looked at him.

"Director, the preparations are complete,"

"I see," Hibari then looked toward the instructor next to him. "Then instructor, you may begin," Hibari said with a smirk.

The instructor could feel sweat dripping down his face in fear, and immediately nodded. "We will now begin the match against Year 1 Class A and Year 1 Class C!"

With the sound of the whistle, the match has begun.

One of the players from Class C served first, which headed straight toward Tsuna, who narrowed his eyes in determination. He had never thought he would ever do this, but Hinata was right. They had each other and knew they had each other's back.

With that thought in mind, nobody, except Reborn, noticed the slight pinch of orange circled around his brown eyes. This intrigued Reborn immensely.

_'His progress is forming rapidly!' _Reborn thought as his eyes traveled back toward Hinata. _'It seems that she is the key in helping Tsuna to become the next Vongola boss,'_

Jumping to the corner of the court, Tsuna hit the ball over to the other side, who immediately hit it back. Fortunately, Yamamoto immediately got it and scored the first point for the team.

The people cheered from Class 1-A for the lead.

"As expected from Yamamoto of the baseball club!"

"Tsuna also managed to save the first serve! Way to go, Tsuna!"

"Takeshi!"

"Tsuna!"

Yamamoto merely smiled in his carefree self, waving at them. "Thank you, thank you,"

While Tsuna blushed and let out a small smile. He was soon glombed by Hinata.

"Way to go, Tsuna-kun! I knew you could do it!" Hinata said with a smile.

Tsuna's eyes widened then let out a warm smile. "We have each other's back...right?"

Hinata nodded. "Right!"

From the front stood Gokudera, who scowled at Yamamoto and Tsuna with his arms crossed on his chest.

The ball was served again by Class 1-C, who aimed right toward Tsuna...again.

"It's your Tsuna!" Yamamoto warned.

"You can do it, Tsuna-kun!" Hinata encouraged in front of him.

Tsuna nodded, as his determination was growing but had a slight doubt inside him. Reborn easily picked it up, and hoped Tsuna could push it away.

_'Then again...'_ Reborn slightly pushed his black hat down, shadowing his eyes. _'His body needs to get used to the Dying Will Bullet,'_

Tsuna jumped it hit, but it was slightly too weak. He watched in horror, but Hinata immediately dived toward it. With her eyes set, she hit it with all of her might, over the net much to Tsuna's and everyone else's relief.

The other team hit it back, but this time, Gokudera hit the ball which gave the team the next score. The crowd from Class 1-A cheered.

"Alright! We're in the lead!"

"Kyaaa! Gokudera-kun is so cool!"

Tsuna sighed in relief when they had gotten the next point. He was worried that he would let the team down. He had never played with so many people around, and it was starting to get to him. He felt a hand on hit shoulder and looked up to meet Yamamoto's hazel eyes.

"You did a great, Tsuna! Let's keep going," Yamamoto said with a smile.

Tsuna's eyes widened then smile and nodded. "Ok, let's do this,"

Hinata smiled and silently thanked Yamamoto.

The next serve from Class 1-C began again, and everyone from Class 1-A tensed to get ready for the next serve. Again, they served toward Tsuna who narrowed his eyes with sweat dripping down his brow.

He hit the served ball, which for some reason had great force into it, that bruised his arms. He bit his bottom lip with a slight wince, but made sure to hit it over. This surprised the other team, which in the process scored for the next point.

This kept on going for the rest of the match. Each ball Tsuna hits back, which kept being aimed toward him, he kept getting more and more bruises which were slowly turning his skin completely swollen red. This was starting to worry Hinata and Yamamoto, but made sure to help him around whenever he couldn't hit it over.

Reborn watched with frown as he looked over the team. He was beginning to notice they were putting unexpected strength into those served, which confused him. No junior high should have those unexpected strength.

_'Unless one of them isn't from here,'_ Reborn thought, beginning to become weary. _'Whatever is the case...Tsuna won't last for much longer, but...he's doing a good job. I think you'll have regrets now for the Dying Will Bullet,'_ Reborn let out a smirk.

Tsuna panted heavily, he could feel his body almost giving out and was glad they were on break. He gulped down his water and sighed.

"Here,"

Tsuna blinked and looked up. Yamamoto gave him white bandages, which Tsuna gave a confused expression.

"For your arms," Yamamoto said with a smile.

"Here, I'll help you put them on,"

They turned around to see Hinata, who held concern in her eyes. Seeing those eyes Tsuna immediately didn't protest than he usually did toward other people. This happened to them so often, which Tsuna learned to never object toward Hinata. She was, after all, quite stubborn whenever he was like this.

Tsuna nodded and gave a grateful smile, which Hinata gave a smile back.

"You've done a great job, Tsuna," Yamamoto complemented, as Hinata bandaged her friend's arms.

Tsuna blushed from the complement. "Thanks, but you and Hinata helped out too! I'm not that great," Tsuna objected.

Hinata rolled her eyes and slightly hit the back of his head.

"Itai! Why did you do that for, Hinata-chan~!" Tsuna pouted.

"Because you're not giving yourself some credit...again," Hinata said, as her eyes narrowed with her arms crossed.

Tsuna looked the other way, not daring to look into her eyes. Yamamoto merely watched in amusement.

_'Those two must have a long friendship,' _Yamamoto thought, slightly jealous of their friendship.

The next game began once more, and this time...the team kept missing the balls. The other team kept serving toward everyone, but missed almost every one of them. Tsuna, Hinata, Yamamoto, and Gokudera managed to keep hitting the volleyball toward the other side.

Tsuna was beginning to feel the after effects from his swollen arms as the ball kept repeatedly being served toward him. He managed to hit it, but not over the net. Hinata always managed to be there in time. Having to be growing up with each other almost made them an incredible team, but the team from the other side were beginning to get ahead of them now.

Tsuna was slowly beginning to loose his strength, and almost felt like wanting to give up and run...but Reborn's and Hinata's words were soon echoing inside his head.

_"No one will laugh if they see someone who's using all their strength and will,"_

_"And disappointing Hinata, who believed Tsuna could do it without the stupid Dying Will bullet or even trying,"_

_"That's a man's battle,"_

_"Don't worry, Tsuna-kun. We're in this together. I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll always be here by your side,"_

Tsuna's brown bangs shadowed his eyes. _'I should be the one saying that...Hinata-chan,'_Tsuna thought, as he looked up with determination. _'No, there are still four sets left. I'll fight with my dying will,'_

As if he heard his thoughts, Reborn, who was about to aim his gun toward Tsuna, saw the same determined, fire expression in his eyes and stopped. A smile graced upon his lips.

"Seems that you understand now," Reborn said, as he took out a different type of bullets. These were blue with an orange fire on them. He moved his aim toward Tsuna's legs.

_'It's embarrassing,' _Tsuna thought as he walked toward the team. _'Accepting this because of my overconfidence. Trying to use the Dying Will Bullet to do what everyone else worked so hard on,' _As he walked, Hinata noticed his eyes slowly began to half-hooded his eyes and slightly more calm. His eyes were fired with a pinch of orange around the irises. She knew the look and could feel her heart race once more.

_'Tsuna-kun...' _Hinata thought with a blush, and a small smile.

"Something's different about him," Kyoko's old brother muttered, as he looked toward Tsuna.

From afar, Hibari, too, kept his eyes on Tsuna.

Tsuna's hooded eyes narrowed dangerously like a glare. _'I'll do that and apologize to everyone,'_

Reborn gotten ready to fire. "As long as you understand. Take this!" Reborn said as he triggered and fired the gun.

With blue firing flame, it went straight toward Tsuna's legs, which brought him down to the floor. His eyes widened in shock in confusion.

_'What?' _Tsuna thought.

"What happend Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked in concern.

"Did something happen to your legs, Tsuna-kun?" Hinata asked worriedly.

Tsuna sat up and looked at his legs in confusion. _'Two shots in my legs...Nothing's happening so it's not...' _Tsuna thought as he picked himself up.

The gun Reborn was holding soon vanished and turn back the familiar green lizard.

The referee blew his whistle for the next match to begin.

The other team served once again. Tsuna's eyes burned with calm determination.

"It's coming Tsuna!" Yamamoto warned. "Block it!"

Tsuna nodded as his hooded eyes narrowed. _'I'll do what I can!'_ Tsuna thought.

The front of the opposite team jumped to spike the ball. Tsuna ran with gritted teath and jumped. His brown eyes widened in shock, along with everyone else in the gym, when he jumped much higher that no normal person can jump.

_'The Dying Will Bullet is just one of the special bullets of the Vongola family. The bullet I just hit Tsuna with is the Jump Bullet!'_ Reborn smirked.

The opposite player spiked the ball. Unfortunately for Tsuna, the ball went straight toward his manhood...the most painfullest organ that no man would dare to do.

"He blocked it with his organ!" Kyoko's brother said with a sweatdrop and dread.

Hinata winced, knowing full well how painful Tsuna was going through being hit right _there_!

All the boys inside the gym were wide eyed and pale. They couldn't believe what Tsuna had done.

"I can't believe he would sacrifice a man's most valuable part just to block the ball!" Kyoko's brother said in disbelief and awe. "Awesome! That's proof of his strength!"

Tsuna jumped up and down as he held in front of his painful erection. His face scrunched in pain. Hinata looked at her friend with worry and concern, while the team all grinned upon Tsuna's sacrifice for the team.

"Sugoi!"

"Good job, Tsuna!"

"You boys! Can't you see he's in pain?" Hinata glared angrily at the boys, who cowered upon her. She's one who doesn't usually glare at other people, but when it came toward Tsuna she becomes easily angered. She immediately turned toward Tsuna in full concern. "Are you alright, Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna nodded with a shaky smile. "I'm...I'm fine, Hinata-chan. Don't worry, it's subsiding anyway," Tsuna said, trying to reasure his friend.

Yamamoto grinned and clenched his fist in determination. "Yosh! Let's turn the tide!"

"Yeah!"

Meanwhile, Gokudera, with his arms crossed, just looked toward Tsuna with a blank scowl. He wasn't sure what to make for the Vongola boss candidate. He's just going to watch carefully and find out.

The whistle was heard for the next serve. It was finally Class 1-A's turn to serve. As the game progressed, they were finally catching up, doing everything they can to win for their class and team.

Kyoko, with her hands clasped together, looked up toward Tsuna in admiration. "Wow, thanks to Tsuna's enthusiasm the team is working together!"

The whistle was heard for the end of the game. "Game set! Year 1 Class A wins!"

The whole class of Class 1-A cheered wildly for their win.

Yamamoto put his arm around Tsuna's shoulders with a grin. "You really did it, Tsuna!"

Tsuna smiled. "Yeah, we won!"

"You really are amazing," Yamamoto said with a warm smile.

Tsuna's eyes widened then softened with a small smile. They both started to laugh, but then stopped when Tsuna was immediately glomped by Hinata.

"You did it, Tsuna-kun! I told you, you can do it!" Hinata laughed with a warm smile.

Tsuna smiled in return with sincere and warmth in his eyes. He too hugged Hinata back, bringing her closer to him. _'No...it was you who gave me the courage to do it. You always manage to bring out the best in me that I never realized before. Thank you, Hikari-Hime,'_ Tsuna thought, never noticing the slight blush around his cheeks, or the pet nickname he use to use when they were younger.

Reborn smiled at them, then looked down toward Yamamoto. "Yamamoto Takeshi...His competence in athletics and his popularity are defintely a necessity for this family. It's good they became friends," He said with a smirk.

Tsuna and Hinata both seperated as they both laughed.

"It's not over,"

Tsuna and Hinata looked up in surprise toward Gokudera, who had his back turned.

"I won't accept it," Gokudera said, as he turned around with an angry scowl. "I'm the one that's worthy to become the Juudaime or the Nibandaime Hikarikage,"

"H-huh? The Juudaime?" Tsuna said, with wide eyes.

"The Nibandaime Hikarikage?" Hinata's eyes were too, wide eyed in shock.

Gokudera merely glared at them.

_'Why does he know?'_ They both thought, one in fear and other in annoyance. **(A/N: You can guess who. =^-^=)**

* * *

It was the end of the school day that we find Tsuna, Hinata, and Gokudera behind the school building. Gokudera had told them to meet him there for something, which Hinata had a bad feeling about.

"U-um, what is it, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked nervously, while Hinata bit her bottom lip as her eyes narrowed suspiciously at the silver haired boy.

"If some trash and a gentle girl like you two becomes the Juudaime and Hikarikage, the Vongola family is done for," Gokudera said.

Hinata glared at the silver haired boy. "Who are you calling gentle?" Hinata muttered in annoyance. She had never been so annoyed and angry, not to mention impulsive, toward anyone. She's always one not wanting to fight or hurt anyone, but ever since growing up being overprotective with Tsuna made her more confident. Not to mention, she really hated it when people disregade her friend.

"W-why do you know about the family?" Tsuna asked, with frown. He was slightly annoyed and angry when he heard the sarcastic and bitter tone when he said about Hinata. It was true that she was the most gentlest person anyone would ever meet, but didn't mean she was weak. She was far from it, especially when it came protecting people she cares about.

"You're both annoying," Gokudera muttered with narrowed eyes. He suddenly brought out two yellow dynamites. "This is your end,"

"D-dynamites?" Tsuna and Hinata shouted in shock.

"This was faster than I'd expected,"

Tsuna, Hinata, and Gokudera looked up toward the tree behind Tsuna and Hinata. A square from the top trunk of the tree opened like two doors to reveal Reborn, elivating up with his arms behind him.

"Reborn! In a place like that..." Tsuna looked up at the Hitman baby in disbelief.

Hinata sweatdropped with hooded eyes. _'Why am I not surprised?'_ Hinata thought.

"It's another one of my hideaways," Reborn explained, then jumped on top of Tsuna's spiked, bush brown hair and sat down.

"Gokudera Hayato," Reborn said, looking toward to the said boy.

"What!" Tsuna looked up toward Reborn with wide eyes.

"You know him?" Hinata asked.

"Yup, he's a family member that I called over from Italy," Reborn revealed.

"You're in the Mafia, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna asked, with a sweatdrop.

Hinata tensed upon this new information.

"It's our first time meeting though," Reborn said.

"So you're the hitman that the Kyuudaime has the most trust in, Reborn," Gokudera said. "I've heard rumors about you,"

_'Reborn is the hitman that the Kyuudaime trusts the most...'_ Tsuna and Hinata thought silently.

"It better be true that I'd become the Juudaime or Hikarikage if I get rid of one of these two," Gokudera said, looking straight toward Reborn's black eyes.

"Eh?" Hinata yelled, with shocked eyes.

"Wh-what are you - !" Tsuna backed up, also looking at Gokudera with shocked eyes.

"Yup, it's true," Reborn said, cutting Tsuna off.

"Donna (What)!" Tsuna and Hinata shouted, looking at Reborn with wide eyes. "Can you even do that?"

"Was it a lie that I'm destined to be the Juudaime!" Tsuna asked angrily.

"And that I'm destined to be the Hikarikage!" Hinata asked, feeling annoyed as her eyes narrowed toward Reborn.

"If you two don't want to lose, fight," Reborn told them.

"Eh? F-fight?" Tsuna and Hinata shouted, looking toward Gokudera nervously. "Y-you've got to be kidding,"

"We can't fight against a Mafia guy!" Tsuna shouted, as he immediately grabbed onto Hinata's wrist and ran off.

A yellow dynamite was thrown ahead of them, and immediately exploded once it hit the ground. Tsuna instinctively turned around and covered Hinata.

"Stop right there," Gokudera said darkly, as he held out four dynamite on each hand, counting eigth dynamites.

"Wh-where did you...?" Tsuna said, his face pale as Hinata turned around to see Gokudera in shock.

"It's said that Gokudera Hayato can hide bombs in any part of his body, in other words he's a human bomb," Reborn explained, who suddenly appeared next to Tsuna and Hinata.

Tsuna and Hinata were both shocked as their eyes widened even further.

"My other name is Hurricane Bomb Hayato," Gokudera told with his usual scowl. His hands crossed, getting ready to attack. "Brace yourselves,"

Out of no where, the dynamites lit up on their own which shocked Tsuna and Hinata.

"H-how can the fire automatically - ?" Tsuna shouted in frustration with a frown.

"Like that matters now, Tsuna-kun! We have to go!" Hinata shouted, as she grabbed Tsuna and ran off.

Not far from them on top of a trashcan, was a familiar looking brunette girl. _'I've come along to this school. That pretty baby is probably here somewhere!'_ She thought as she looked around, till an explosion exploded near her, which the dusted cloud exploded toward her face. This caused her to fall down to the floor. "Th-this school...is extreme..."

Tsuna and Hinata dodged every dynamite was thrown at them. At times they had to drag each other to the opposite way when the dynamite was being thrown at the other. It was gettig annoying, especially whenever Tsuna noticed Hinata almost close from getting killed. He knew he was going snap soon because the thought of losing Hinata always struck him to the core. He cared about the raven-blue haired girl too much that the mere thought of her death scared him more than anything.

_'This has got to stop soon!'_ Tsuna thought, as he pulled Hinata toward him when the dynamite almost got her. Without thinking, Tsuna carried her in his arms, bridal style, and ran faster. Hinata blushed from the position she was in at that moment.

Back at Tsuna's and Hinata's home, Nana was watching the television while drinking tea when she suddenly heard the explosions from Gokudera's attacks from the school.

"Oh, fireworks?" Nana wondered, while blinking her eyes curiously. "I wonder if they're having a huge sale somewhere..."

Back at the school, when the dust cleared, Tsuna and Hinata stood away from Gokudera. Tsuna held his arm around Hinata, holding onto him protectively. They both noticed they were trapped, with the school behind them. Gokudera went into his stance again, holding onto another eight dynamites in his hands.

"Next is the fatal blow," Gokudera told them, the lighting of the dynamites lit up automatically like usual.

Tsua gritted his teeth as his eyes narrowed. Hinata looked at her friend worriedly. She had never seen him this serious before, but then again, they had never had someone trying to kill them. She found herself powerless and useless. It was a feeling so familiar to her somehow, and she hated the feeling. Her head throbbed once more, but ignored it.

"Oi, Tsuna, Hinata,"

Tsuna and Hinata turned around, and their eyes widened with worry. "Y-Yamamoto!"

"What are you doing over there?" Yamamoto asked curiously, with his carefree smile.

"This is the end of the Juudaime and Hikarikage," Gokudera said, and immediately threw them at Tsuna and Hinata. "Disappear!"

Tsuna immediately let go of Hinata, and pushed her toward Yamamoto, who immediately caught her by surprise. Hinata's eyes widened in fear and worry.

_'Tsuna-kun!'_ Hinata thought, feeling fear bubbling in her chest.

_'I have to extinguish them!'_ Tsuna thought, as he immediately ran toward the dynamite on the ground. His hands caught two lightened dynamites with his hands, which immediately burned them raw. "Itai! Th-this won't work!"

"Tsuna-kun!" Hinata shouted in worry.

"What game is this?" Yamamoto asked, holding onto a dynamite with a curious expression. "It looks like fun! Let me in too!"

Tsuna and Hinata paled with a sweatdrop.

"No, not that!" Tsuna shouted.

Reborn held out Leon, his pet lizard, and made him transform into a familiar green and black gun. "Fight with your dying will!" Reborn said, before triggering the gun and shot out a familiar looking red bullet. It immediately aimed right toward Tsuna's head.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he began to flip back in slow motion.

_I felt regret_

_If I had the dying will, I could have extinguished the fires on the dynamite._

_And..._

_...stopped Gokudera-kun from killing Hinata next._

Like last time, yellow light spread all around Tsuna then an orange fire lit on his forehead. His eyes transformed in bright yellow around the white irises and slightly wild with determination.

"REBORN!" Tsuna shouted, as he stood up with his fist clenched. His clothes were once more ripped from his body, showing his blue and yellow stars boxers. Hinata blushed from the sight of his almost naked friend. "Extinguishing fires and protect Hinata with my dying will!"

With a speed that no human being possessed, he grabbed the dynamite that Yamamoto held and extinguished the fire. He repeated this action toward the other dynamites from the floor.

"Extinguish! Extinguish! Extinguish! Extinguish! Extinguish!" Tsuna shouted as he kept going.

Gokudera scowled angrily. He held out more dynamites in his hands.

"Double the bombs!"

This didn't stop Tsuna. He kept jumping up and down toward the bombs, extinguishing every bomb being thrown at, especially those that were close toward Yamamoto and Hinata.

Gokudera glared at the brunette. "Triple the bombs," Gokudera said, as he held out more bombs in his arms and hands.

Unfortunately, it was too much for Gokudera to hold. One bomb fell from his arms, much to Gokudera's dread, as more also fell as well.

"Oh crap," Gokudera cursed, as all the bombs fell the floor. "The end of...me,"

Hinata jumped to her feet and pushed him far away from the dynamites, while Tsuna extinguished the bombs. Gokudera looked at them with shocked eyes, not believing that they both came to rescue them when he was trying to kill them not that long ago. Once he extinguished the last dynamite, Tsuna breathed rapidly with a sigh and the Dying Will Bullet stopped its effect.

"Ah, thank goodness," Tsuna said with a relieved sigh.

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked Tsuna with concerned eyes.

Tsuna smiled softly at Hinata. "Yeah, a bit tired, but I'm fine,"

"I did not realize it!"

Tsuna and Hinata blinked, then turned toward Gokudera. Much to their shock, was kneeling down with his head bowed toward them.

"You are the one fit to become the Juudaime and Hikarikage," Gokudera said, looking up at them in admiration in his eyes. "Juudaime, Hime, I'll follow you both until the end of the Earth! Ask whatever you want of me!"

Tsuna and Hinata sweatdropped, both feeling confused. "Huh?"

"The one who loses becomes the winner's subordinate, that is this family's rule," Reborn explained.

"Rule?" Tsuna and Hinata blinked.

"Actually," Gokudera began, looking down at the floor. "I never had the desire to become the Juudaime or the Hikarikage. I just wanted to see if the Juudaime and the Hikarikage is really had the strength or heart to become a suitable boss for both the Organizatios of the Vongola family,"

"Gokudera-kun," Tsuna looked at the silver haired boy with soft eyes.

Hinata didn't say anything, but looked at him with soft eyes as well. Now she was understanding Gokudera a little more.

"But you both proved me wrong!" Gokudera said with exciting and admired eyes. "You two are much more than I'd expected! Both of you even risked your life to save me, even though I was your enemy! As Gokudera Hayoto, I will give you two my life!"

"Eh?" Hinata blushed from the praise, with her eyes widened in shock.

"Wait, that's troubling!" Tsuna said, waving his hands with wide eyes. "Can't we just be regular classmates?"

"I won't let you do that," Gokudera said seriously, with his eyes narrowing.

Tsuna and Hinata sweatdropped, looking at the silver haired boy in disbelief.

_'He's so scary that I can't talk back...'_ Tsuna and Hinata thought in unison. _'What's with this situation...?'_

"Good job Tsuna, Hinata," Reborn told them. "It's because of your strength and gentle heart that Gokudera became your subordinate,"

Tsuna and Hinata smiled a little.

Reborn took out his planner in satisfaction. "You've passed for today, and you didn't need the Dying Will Bullet,"

_'Reborn...he must have somehow known Tsuna would be able to do it on his own,'_ Hinata thought with a smile.

_'Even if what he does is totally messed up, he really is thinking about me,'_ Tsuna thought.

Yamamoto laughed with his signature grin, as he put his arms around Tsuna's and Hinata's shoulders.

"Tsuna, Hinata you both are such funny people! Let me into the group too," Yamamoto said, which somehow pissed Gokudera off from the close proximaty he was toward Tsuna and Hinata.

"You're both the bosses, right?" Yamamoto asked with a grin.

_'He's just thinking it's a game...'_ Tsuna and Hinata thought with a sweatdrop.

"Hey you!"

The trio looked up toward an upset looking Gokudera. "Don't get friendly with the Juudaime and Hikarikage!"

"Huh, what's up with him?"

They all turned around to meet three gang-like boys.

"That underwear guy is such a loser!"

All three laughed.

"T-the third year delinquents...!" Tsuna shouted.

Hinata glared at the laughed third years, not liking it whenever someone made fun of her friend.

"Looks like it's time to make myself useful," Gokudera said, his eyes shadowed.

"W-what?" Tsuna and Hinata blinked.

Gokudera held out eight dynamites in his hand and slowly started to walk toward the third years. "I'll totally annihilate them," Gokudera said.

"Wait! Y-you don't need too!" Tsuna shouted.

Hinata didn't say anything, thinking that the third years deserved it for making fun of Tsuna. No one messed up with her friend and gets away with it. She's happy to have someone else do it for her if she wasn't around.

Far off, Nana looked around with wide eyes. She was standing in the middle of the markets, looking around.

"How strange, there are no sales anywhere..." Nana said.

That's when she heard the explosion from Tsuna's school did she turned around.

"It's over there!" Nana said, as she ran off toward the explosion was heard. She hopes to find a very good sale to buy.

* * *

Far off of the city stood the same boys from Class 1-C. With a poof, they transformed back to their original selfs. They were young men in their high school years. They each looked down where the explosion was held in the school. Their appearances were shadowed.

"So...what did you think?" One of them asked.

"Hmm...thinks are progressing much faster than it was supposed to," Another said gruffly.

"Of course it will. With that girl in his life when he had first found her, everything isn't going than it should," Another said.

"Yes...I think that was something the Primo intended,"

"With the different future that has happened to _them_ I would think so,"

"That's right. They would need the Yousokage. They were well known using a different type of flame than the boss and his Guardian's flames,"

"Not to mention being the most best assination group in the shadows. It was why they were called Kages...ironically enough. Considering the new generation of the Yousokage are all from _that_ world,"

"It is good though. _They_ would the Vongola's help if they want their world back to normal,"

"That's probably another reason why Primo took _her_ away. After all, _he_ is his _older brother's_ son,"

The one in the front sighed. "Let's hope it is enough. Especially for the enemy they would be facing in the near future for their greatest enemy,"

"You're not talking about that white haired freak are you?"

"No...they would be able to handle him. No, it's _him_ I'm worried about. You know what type of power he has,"

The mood suddenly darkened, knowing perfectly well what he was talking about.

"...bringing back the dead...and controlling them, right?"

"That's right. _He_ could easily summon those that were murdered that the Yousokage hold dear to them, especially that _boy_,"

"There is also the possibility he can summon the past bosses from the Vongola family,"

"That won't be good,"

"They need to maintain a strong bond to one another to help each other's hardships,"

"...let us hope they will,"

The others nodded.

"Come on. We've done enough for now. We'll test them and train them later. For now, they have enough strength for the new enemies later on,"

With that said, they all vanished.

* * *

_Next time on Katekyo Reborn!: Vongola and Youkokage:_

_Tsuna and Hinata both looking shocked._

_Showing purle poisoned food in front of Gokudera, who looked shocked and looked up._

"Ciauossu,"

_A five year old bow wearing a cow outfit with black hair that's shaped like a broccoli and green eyes. He held a pink grenade and threw it._

"You have two subordinates. Be glad, Tsuna, Hinata!

_In pink smoke, a young man popped up in replacement of the boy._

"We told already, Reborn-san! We're not going to become anybody's boss!"

_Tsuna and Hinata looked shocked and freaked out, while Reborn sat on a red chair._

"H-hey Reborn, Hinata-chan! There's a weird kid outside!"

_A young, teenaged boy with short wavy black hair took out two familiar yellow horns. In blue lightening at the background, the raged teen put them on his head._

"Don't forget that creepy girl too, Tsuna-kun!"

_Nana, with a smile, held onto Reborn as he ate his spaghetti._

"Next time, **_Shocking! Cooking with Love and Horror!_**"


End file.
